Yu Yu Hakusho: the Next Spirit Detectives
by YELLINGMAN
Summary: HMM...redid chapter 1 and finished ch 10! more actiony after ch 3, plz read and review! First story. love, loss, spirit energy blowin ppl up. yea. all that jazz. it takes place after yusuke dies, so... yea disclamer, dont own rights to yu yu hakusho.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: The beginning

"Get a life support system in here stat!"

"They look like bullet holes but I can't find the ballistics!"

"If we can't stop the bleeding she'll die!"

Doctors ran everywhere in the bright ER, a young girl lay dying on the stretcher from an ambulance.

"Please doctor can you do anything to help her? I can't stand to lose her!"

A teenage boy sat crying next to the stretcher.

It doesn't look like she'll make it; the alarm went off in my office." Said a woman in traditional Japanese garb, she held a large paddle in her arms and her hair was a radiant blue.

"YOU! BOTAN! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF I HAD NEVER ASSOCIATED MYSELF WITH YOU!" the young boy roared.

"I'm sorry Chris, I never expected him to be there."

Ignoring her Chris turned to the doctor. "Please doctor; tell me you can save her."

"I'm sorry, we're doing all we can, this is a very mysterious wound, it looks like any other gunshot, but there's no bullet, and no matter what we do, we can't stop the bleeding."

"No… NO! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Chris, you have to understand, once the alarm goes off in my office, I have to come and take the person to heaven or hell, in this case it will be heaven, so you should be happy for her." Botan said quietly.

"No, I won't accept it, they have to save her." He said, more to himself than anyone.

A long flat beep told them all that it was too late.

"No…no this... this can't be happening… no… NO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BOTAN! IF I HADN'T MET YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"I'm sorry Chris; I have to escort her now,"

"It all started three months ago…yes, three months ago my world changed forever. That was the day I became spirit detective,"

Tokyo,Year 2061, 6 years after the great spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi died, 5 years after Kuwabara both of old age.the third world war had ended 10 years ago in which, a meglomaniac had opened a portal into the spirit world, unleashing the demons... the meglomaniac was killed and the portal closed... but many demons still hide among us. They run ramapantaround the city, and the world for that matter, everywhere, people were dying of mysterious causes, suddenly bursting into flames, baffling deaths in which there is no apparent cause, or just plain collapsing into a irreversible coma. Over in the spirit realm, King Enma Jr. or Koenma some liked to call him was swamped in work and reports. After Yusuke died he was desperately searching for a new detective for the living realm.

"Botan! How many deaths reported this week?"

"Another 23 sir, they were all obliterated, no signs left except for maybe a circle of ash, but that's about it sir,"

"Ugh! Looks like the work of Anini, he must have stolen the Scythe again! How goes the search for the next spirit detective Botan, we need them more than ever!

"It fares well sir, I found a youth that seems promising, he shows signs of great spiritual capability, he might even surpass Yusuke, if that's possible of course."

"REALLY! That's wonderful news Botan! What'shis name?"

"Christoph Ita."

"ITA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"What is it Mr. Otenka?"

"Mr. Ita, I asked you three times to read your report on the French revolution, and you've ignored me every time! Get up here this instant and read your report!"

"You did? Whoops I guess I didn't hear. The French Revolution started in…"

Christoph Ita, or as he likes to be called Chris, is a 15 year old boy who lives in Tokyo with his parents. A scrawny boy, Chris is kind and loving, he has a bit of a temper but only shows it when the time is right, he's small, only 5"4' but he's strong despite his size, and is pretty smart too.

"And that's my report on the French Revolution," Chris said concluding his page and a half report.

"Good work Mr. Ita, if you paid better attention, you would be on honor roll."

BRIIIING!

"Ah there's the bell, now tomorrow's homework is page 219 in the textbook, oh and Ita, type it would you? Your handwriting's not the best."

"Sure thing Mr. Otenka."

"Chris! Wait up!"

"Ah! Setsuka! What's up?"

Setsuka Mishiyiru, a young pretty girl of 15, she is a little shorter than Chris, only 5"3' she and Chris have a mutual love for each other but they don't know it yet, she's smart, strong, and has a love for tennis.

"Chris I liked your report." Setsuka said

"Thanks Setsuka I can't wait to hear yours, what's your topic again?" Chris asked

"Oh it's just the signing of the Magna Carta," She said

"Cant wait, so are we gunna get together to see Harry Potter 7 tonight?"

"Yea I can't wait! What I wouldn't give to be able to do magic,"

"Yea that would be awesome, oh here's my locker, ill see you later tonight ok?"

"Great, see you there!" She said while walking off, Chris watched her go for a few seconds then sighed happily and proceeded to get his bag.

When Chris got home, he finished his homework so he would have nothing to do for the rest of the weekend, then he got ready for the movie, he put on some jeans and a black t-shirt, got his coat and left the house, kissing his mom goodbye as he went out. When he got to the movies, he bought the tickets and waited for Setsuka.

"Ah there you are Chris!" she said happily while running up.

He turned around and saw Setsuka running up in jeans and a pink t-shirt with some kanji on it.

"Hey Setsuka, what's up? Wow! You look really nice; you should wear your hair down more often!"

"Awwwww," she said mockingly, but proceeded to blush and quickly turn around nonetheless.

"Ok, well should we get our popcorn first or the seats? Let's get the… popcorn first, the line isn't that long"

"Ok great! Here, ill split it with you" she said reaching into her purse,

"No, no ill pay for it." He said pulling his wallet out,

"No! You know I hate when people pay for me!"

"Too bad, you can pay for yourself when you're not with me."

"Ugh... fine…"

"Ok so we have our popcorn, our drinks, candy and now let's go get our seats ok?" Chris said smilingly and then walked into the theater.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Meeting.

"Wow, I would have never anticipated it would end like that!" Setsuka said 3 hours later.

"But you read the book! 5 times! How can you not know what's going to happen!" Chris said lightheartedly.

"Well so did you! Actually you read it 9 times," she said smartly back to him.

"No I didn't! I only read it 8 times…" He retorted the last few words trailing away.

"9, 8 whatever same difference, but you cant say that Voldemort's death was going to be so flashy.

"Well I expected as much, I mean its pretty faithful to the book, unlike the others."

"Yea well I'm glad I came, and I'm glad you came with me." She said softly, slowly turning red.

"Well I'm happy to be with you…" he said also turning red.

They stared at each other happily for a few seconds until the laughing of the other moviegoers told them that this was hardly the place.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Chris?" she said awkwardly turning still redder.

"What? You live a block away from me and you don't want me to walk you home? Well I never!" he said in mock offence.

"No, no it's not that, it's just… I don't want you to go out of your way."

"It's no problem at all Setsuka! I'm happy to do it." He said happily

And with that, they walked out of the movie theater and into the cold winter air.

"Wow, it's a lot colder than I thought it would be." Setsuka said shivering

"Here, let me." Chris said and took off his coat and put it on her.

"No, no please Chris, it's too cold for you to be out in nothing but a t shirt."

"Setsuka, I'm fine, let's just get going."

And they set off into the night, talking about what happened in the movie they saw, without a care in the world, just happy to be with one another, but they had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Here we are, here's my shortcut I always take to get back to the neighborhood," Chris said walking Setsuka over to the alleyway he had taken just hours earlier. "Wow its creepy here in the night." He commented

"Chris, can we go around I'm scared." Setsuka said anxiously

"Don't worry Setsuka, I'm here, no one is going to hurt you while I'm with you, I promise" Chris said staring confidently into her deep hazel eyes.

Halfway through the alleyway Setsuka felt their visitor watching them

"Chris, there's someone here, besides us, don't ask me how I know, I just do," She said practically petrified.

"What? How do you kno-"Chris started to say but was blindsided by a hooded man with a mask. He was burly and muscular, he had a knife in one hand and an insane gleam in his eyes, and he was advancing on Setsuka.

"EEEEEEEKK! Setsuka shrieked and started to run, but she caught sight of Chris still recovering from the reprehensible blow he received, and stopped in her tracks, standing up to this beast of a man, when he got close, Setsuka knew that she was in trouble. He took a swipe at her, she stumbled back and dodged, the man saw his chance and lunged at her but then something caught his eye at the last second,

"Setsuka, I promised no one would hurt you when I was with you. And I intend to keep that promise," Chris said standing in front of her after hurling a huge chunk of asphalt at the man.

"Chris… I don't know what to say… WATCH OUT!" she shrieked at the last second, Chris just barely dodged the knife but not without injury, it cut through his arm, but it wasn't a deep blow.

"Ah!" He gasped, clutching his bleeding arm, "well he got me again, but only by a cheap shot, this guy clearly has a mission with them, this isn't just some raping, this man wanted them dead, but why?

"Chris!" Setsuka yelled but it was too late, the man cut across Chris's leg and then commenced to pummel Chris mercilessly with his enormous fists. "NO! CHRIS!"

"Setsuka, if I don't make it out of this, I want you to run as fast as you can to the police and report that there is a killer loose.

"NO! Chris! Don't talk like that! You will make it through this!"

"Promise me Setsuka, if I die, run! Don't even look back, just run as fast as you can!"

"No Chris I won't abandon you!"

"PROMISE ME SETSUKA!"

"I… I promise…"

And with this Chris put his full attention on the man; he searched for a weak spot, but was disappointed at how huge and muscular this guy was. The man caught Chris across the cheek with a jab and smashed Chris into the wall of a building; Chris crumpled under the shock and collapsed.

"AH! CHRIS!" Setsuka screamed and remembering her promise, began to run. But luck was not on their side; just as she began she tripped and skidded three feet away from where she began. The man loomed above her with superhuman speed, and got ready for the killing blow.

"No… not here… not now… I won't… I won't let you hurt her… I WON'T!" and with this, he got up, but his limbs were weak, he didn't know how he was going to save her, but he would, he wouldn't let her get hurt. Out of the blue, Chris heard this voice in his head, but it wasn't him thinking, it was a feminine voice. It was saying "release your anger. All the anger you have welled up until now. Release it all on the man." And Chris didn't need telling twice. He stared hard at the man. Thinking of all the injustice he had lived through all the anger that welled up inside him for the past 15 years. He felt like he was going to explode, until he heard the voice say "now!" he yelled, Chris yelled and the man was struck by lightning, out of a clear night sky he was struck by lightning and lay sizzling when Chris realized that he did that.

"What…what did you do to him Chris?" she asked staring at the still sizzling body.

"I… don't really know, there was this voice in my head that told me to release my anger at this guy, and I did and it just… happened"

After the shock of the guy being struck by lightning died down, Setsuka ran up crying and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a long embrace. "Chris! I'm so glad your okay!"

"I would put my life on the line, just for you Setsuka." He said back, "but what I want to know is why this guy wanted to kill us. We're just kids, we don't have a lot of money, and I doubt a rapist would go through that much trouble."

"Chris, this man, he has… horns!" Setsuka said stepping back from the body.

"What? So he does! Weird! What do you think it could mean?"

"I think that I can answer that," a feminine voice said from above them.

"What? Who are you!" Chris looked up in astonishment, there sat a girl in Japanese garb and blue hair, sitting on an oar, "and how are you floating in the air!"

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Botan, the ferrywoman of the river Styx"

"What! You must be nuts! How can you be death? And if you are, how can I see you!

"Well, you, both of you actually, have powers, have either of you ever seen things, things that no one else saw?" Botan asked while floating down next to them

"Well yes actually, when I was a kid I saw monsters, in my closet. But when my mom came in she didn't see anything" Setsuka said

"Ah! There you are, you see demons, they are a special breed of demons, quite harmless actually, that feed on children's fears, but not the children themselves.

"But wait, lots of kids see monsters in their closets, does that mean they have powers too?" Chris inquired

"Well only at a very young age. When children grow to be about 8 most of them lose their sixth sense. But you two are special; you have kept your awareness to the supernatural since birth! And you Chris also show some promise in spiritual strength."

"Are you getting this Setsuka?" Chris asked her

"I think so, but I still don't understand why that man attacked us."

"Ah, I'm glad you brought that up Setsuka, that man isn't really a man, as you already have seen, he has horns. One of the telltale signs of a demon, actually it was kind of a test, I wouldn't have let him kill you; just injure you within an inch of your life. I needed to see whether you had the fortitude to become Detectives of the Spirit World."

"Whoa, detectives? We aren't even out of high school yet! How can we be detectives?" Chris asked taken aback

"Well yes, actually the detective prior to you was your age, actually one year younger when he started being spirit detective. Unfortunately he died six years ago, we hoped that we could handle the demons ourselves but without him, we were soon swamped in paperwork, so we found we NEED a new spirit detective, and originally I was only testing you Chris, but I see Setsuka has some potential too so we are going to draft both of you as partners, but only if you accept of course."

"Setsuka, what do you think?" Chris asked,

"As long as I'm partnered with you" she said before she could stop herself, "I mean it umm... would be an honor! Yea that's it! An honor!"

"Well than its settled, jump on, I'm going to take you to spirit world," Botan said ignoring Setsuka's increasingly red face.

When they were all on the paddle, Botan said "hold on!" Setsuka then without thinking held Chris tight and they both blushed, and then they flew off into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is a short chapter, but I'm glad with it, so enjoy, and pleas leave a review would ya? I want to see how you liked my story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 the Detectives

"Well here we are the spirit world" Botan commented after about 15 minutes of flying,

"Wow, it's so big, and colorful," Setsuka said awestruck,

"It's certainly a site to see, but I'm getting a little skittish of being on a narrow wooden paddle, flying over a most likely infinite abyss." Chris said looking down at the blackness below them.

"Don't worry, I won't let you two fall, your too precious to Koenma to lose." Botan said reassuringly "aha! Here we are, follow me inside, I'll take you to Koenma."

"Koenma, sir? I brought Chris Ita like you asked but I also brought…"

"Botan! I asked only for the boy! Why did you bring his girlfriend too! According to her file, she's only a normal human!"

At this, Chris and Setsuka merely looked at each other and turned away blushing.

"I was getting to that sir, Setsuka has some latent spirit awareness, none of our files showed it, but her sixth sense is very keen." Botan explained, "And furthermore I would like it very much if you wouldn't interrupt me,"

Koenma looking taken aback at this sudden reprimanding simply dismissed it, "Yes well… we'll talk about that later, now what have you brought me,"

"Chris Ita, age 15, brown hair, brown eyes, 5"4', Ethnic group: half Japanese half Italian, has an above average sixth sense, and has an acute spirit strength, but a sub-par latent spirit energy, draws on anger to power his attacks, has a natural skill for channeling spirit energy." Botan read from a file on Koenma's desk. "And Setsuka Mishiyiru, age 15, black hair, hazel eyes, 5"3', Ethnic group: Japanese, has a keen sixth sense and latent spirit energy, can use sixth sense to find hidden objects and people."

"Well Botan, I'm impressed with you, you got not only one, but two good candidates for spirit detective, now, you two, will you promise to do whatever it takes to take down any demon, fight any battle, and recover any lost artifact, while also keeping all your work secret from anyone, that even means your parents, siblings, or friends."

"We do," they said in unison.

"Well then, I guess you're my new spirit detectives, now lets see what powers you have." Koenma said searching his desk for something, "Aha! Here it is my scanner will harmlessly search your body for abilities.

"Hmm, ok so you Chris have the ability to augment your spirit energy into the natural elements of the world, in short you can control the elements to your will, you know fire, water, ice, wind, lightning that sort of stuff, but be wary, your latent energy is surprisingly low, so use your powers conservatively until you can increase it. And you Setsuka, you have natural healing abilities and a large amount of latent spirit energy which is good, because healing takes a lot of energy, also you can use your latent energy to enhance any physical attack you may use, for example, you like tennis correct? Right, so you can hit a tennis ball at an enemy and by augmenting your energy to the racquet and the ball you can deliver a shot with as much power as a cannonball. A very useful ability I might add."

"Wow, really I can control the elements?" Chris asked looking at his hands

"Yes that's how you beat that demon earlier; you used your anger and your ability for channeling energy and called upon lightning which struck immediately." Botan explained, "oh and I almost forgot, your covered in cuts and bruises, Setsuka, try your healing on him, lets see what you've got."

"How? How do I heal?" she asked,

"Simple, just envision all the energy going to your hands, visualize the injuries going away, and that's it, injury gone, but be wary, your new at this so don't try to raise the dead or anything, your in the spirit world now, so its easier to channel energy because your surrounded by so much of it, but on earth it will fatigue you beyond belief if you try something too difficult."

"Okay, here goes," Setsuka said, then took a deep breath in, and gasped as her hands started to glow, then all the cuts and bruises on Chris, slowly disappeared,

"Wow, I feel great! Thanks Setsuka, you just saved me from three weeks of waiting for those to heal," Chris exclaimed and gave Setsuka a hug.

"Ok, now that you have your abilities, I want you two to go back to your world and get some rest, tomorrow you start your first case, Botan will fill you in, goodbye." Koenma said then dismissed them from his office.

"Ok you two, tomorrow you'll start your first job as spirit detectives, so I'm expecting you to be well rested. I'll drop you off in the alleyway, hop on and hold tight." Botan said, and without another word until the end of the flight, they flew off to earth. When they reached there Botan said "Ok, have a good night," and flew into the night leaving Chris and Setsuka alone for the first time in most of the evening.

"Wow… I would have never guessed that this would have been the end to this evening…" Chris said

"Yea, who would have thought that we, two kids, would have special powers?" she replied

They walked all the way to Setsuka's house where they stopped on the front walk they said goodbye to one another and when Chris turned to walk back to his house, Setsuka ran up and pecked him on the cheek.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four really kinda long! Now we get the first taste of action (since we already got some romance) so enjoy and plz leave reviews! Oh! P.S I'm not gunna be able to write for a while cause this is exam week, so It'll be delayed,

Ch 4. Case the first, Anini and the Scythe of Chaos.

Chris awoke the next morning, assuming it was all a dream, because well would you believe all that happened in the previous night, he thought about it for a few minutes, and dismissed it, and that it was entirely just a whim of his imagination, I mean, would Setsuka really want to kiss him? No, it was too good to be true. He thought a few minutes in his bed when a voice downstairs awoke him from his reverie,

"Chris, you have a guest!" his mother called from downstairs. Chris assumed it was Setsuka again, and stood up, threw on some clothes, and went down. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he was shocked and thrilled to find Botan sitting in his living room.

"Botan? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? Ah I get it, you thought it was a dream didn't you? Well as you can see its not. And I have your first case here. I checked in with Setsuka, and she's still sleeping. So why don't you get yourself something to eat. I'll wait here, and when your done we can get her. Ok?"

"Yea, ok here's the remote to the TV." He said grabbing the remote and giving it to her. "I'll be in the kitchen"

"Ok," she said as he walked off. When Chris was in the kitchen his mom asked scrutinizing him "Who is she? You're not cheating on Setsuka are you?"

"What? No! And besides we're not even together!" he said affronted.

"Ok, well I'm watching you; I don't want you to hurt that sweet little girl."

He grabbed some cereal brought it to the table and ate it quickly. When he went back into the living room Botan was watching the news, without even looking she asked "did you know that cloning could be used to help save endangered species?"

"Um… no, no I didn't."

"Well nevertheless, I trust you had a good breakfast? Good, now let's head over to Setsuka's house." She said leading the way out of the door. When they arrived at Setsuka's house her mom let Chris in without question but hesitated when it came to Botan. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously,

"Oh Mrs. Mishiyiru, this is Botan, she's new at school, she's a good friend of mine and Setsuka's," he explained quickly.

"Oh… ok" she said suspiciously but let her in nonetheless.

"Oh Chris! Botan! How are both of you?" Setsuka said happily coming down stairs in her bedclothes.

"Hey Setsuka! I see you slept in late, as usual." Chris said jokingly

"Hi Setsuka, I have your assignment right here." Botan said pointing to an envelope she conjured out of thin air.

"Great let me get ready, I'll be right down." She said running back upstairs, Botan and Chris waited 10 minutes until Setsuka ran back downstairs in jeans and a blue t-shirt and a sweater.

"Ok Botan, what's our first case?" Chris asked while they were walking towards the local park.

"I was planning on giving you easy cases generally getting harder, but the severity of the situation at hand prevents me from doing that, you see a vicious demon named Anini, has stolen a Scythe from the spirit world museum of artifacts, the Scythe of Chaos is a powerful artifact from ancient Egypt, it has the power to drain the spiritual life force from a human in just a few seconds, combined with Anini's ability to drain the physical strength, he has the potential to completely obliterate humans, so you see how important it is that we stop him. I also have this equipment for you, standard spirit detective gear, first this," she said while handing them watches

"Watches?" Chris asked staring at the wristwatch.

"not just watches, demon seeking watches. They hone in on the demon's signature aura." Botan explained "they draw from your spirit energy, if your spirit energy is high, the range is high, go on try it out."

"Ok, lets see, I just press this button here right? Ah there it is, it says that there's a demon five miles east of here, do you think its Anini, Botan?" Setsuka asked.

"hmm, let me see, yes I think it is, the signal seems strong, I guess we better get going, I'm coming with you just in case." She answered.

"Ok, well let's go." Chris said, leading the way. They walked for a little over a half-hour when they finally came to the origin of the signal, a factory.

"This place is creepy" Setsuka commented, walking towards the entrance.

"Yea… the lights are on inside, there might be workers in here." Chris said. They walked cautiously inside, and beheld a gruesome sight; white coats lied everywhere, a trail leading up to two figures, one was flailing around screaming, while the other was holding the first up, a scythe in his hand, glowing bright. They watched in horror, as the scythe grew bright and the figure, literally crumbled into dust and fell to the floor, leaving his clothes behind…

"Ah! That feels good, this scythe is amazing, I can't kill someone just by taking their strength… no I would have to attack them and get all bloody, and then there's the fact that I need to find a place to put the body, but this scythe can take the life force, while I take the strength, leaving… NOTHING! But you already knew that didn't you Botan. Who are these two whelps, new lackeys? You know they can't beat me, I mean, Yusuke only won by chance, how do you think these new recruits can fare against me! I'll give them… 15 seconds, HAHAHA!" Anini said, particularly drawling out the laugh at the end.

"Ok. Chris, Setsuka, everyone is counting on you to take this guy down, be careful, just because that scythe can steal life force, doesn't mean it cant cut you in two, so avoid it at all costs."

"Got it." Chris said simply, getting ready for a really tough fight.

Without warning, Anini charged. Before Chris knew it, the butt of the scythe smashed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Chris caught his breath, and then retaliated by rushing Anini, summoning the wind to remove the scythe from Anini's possession, it worked, but not without consequence, "argh! I had no idea it would take that much energy to do something as simple as disarming him," Chris said panting,

"I told you Chris! You need to be conservative until you improve your energy! Just remember that it's harder to do something 30 feet away than it is to do it point blank!"

"Ok, will do Botan," Chris said still panting, "ugh! I'm going to need to recover a little before I continue, but how will I distract him? Now let's see… Setsuka! What are you doing!" he said aghast when she went rushing with a tennis racket and ball in her hand.

"I'm spirit detective too! I can't let you have all the fun, and besides, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Setsuka yelled confidently back to him.

"Be careful…" Chris said quietly. She ran up and powered up a shot, it glowing a bright red before she shot it into Anini's face, his eyes flashing in surprise right before it hit him. He bend backwards as he tried to reduce the amount of damage it did to him, Setsuka thought she had really done some damage to him until… "Ha…haha…HAHAHA!" he laughed as she watched in horror, "you actually think you can hurt me with a wimpy shot like that! Not a chance! To me that felt like a slight breeze hitting me! Your stupid little tennis ball can't hurt me!"

"Damn," Setsuka said to herself, "I could have sworn that would have done the trick," she was still scolding herself so harshly, that she didn't see the looming shadow of Anini hovering over her. "AH!" she screamed as his right fist caught her face, knocking him into a pile of crates, but he didn't stop there, he walked slowly up to the crates, with an insane grin on his face and started pummeling her mercilessly when suddenly a bright blast of fire hit him off guard from the left, "hey, did you forget about me?" Chris said, "that's gunna cost you, now that I'm closer, I'm not holding back," and with that, he inflicted an endless barrage of lightning, fire, and white bolts that appeared to be pure light.

"ah… ow… enough… stop… I SAID ENOUGH!" Anini roared, " I would have NEVER thought that two little insignificant insects, would cause me to reveal my true form. I was going to kill you swiftly then sap your life and strength from your bodies. But now… I'm going to draw it out as long as possible, making you endure such excruciating agony that you will BEG for me to kill you." Without thinking Chris stepped in front of Setsuka. "aha, now I see, I think ill torture one of you to the brink of death, forcing the other to watch, yes… that'll be nice… Now, you've called down the thunder now you shall reap the whirlwind." He raged at them. And then, his body started to change, the human skin melted away, the worker's uniform disintegrated. And then emerged a whole new horror. His hair was like eerie flame, the bright green strands dancing upon his head, his skin was a horrible blood red. His eyes burned with an insane desire for bloodshed, but no matter how bad the head was, the body was 10 times worse, from his back emerged four liquid like tentacles, two of which whipped out to retrieve the scythe, the other two seemingly sniffing at the air, his body was a grotesque mess, scars and blood stained his entire lower body.

"Haha… its been a while since I shed that skin," he said flexing his arms and tentacles.

"Chris! Setsuka! Watch out! With a human disguise on those tentacles cant reach his victims, they drain spirit energy, good lord, you have a really tough fight on your hands." Botan yelled.

"Gotcha. Wait a sec. doesn't the scythe steal spirit energy though?" Chris asked.

"No! The scythe steals life energy, the tentacles steal spirit energy, there's a difference.

"Ok, ok well Setsuka, you thinking of a double team?"

"Sure, lets go, on three, one, two, NOW!" She yelled

"Huh?" Anini said stupidly, apparently having forgotten completely about Chris, Setsuka, and Botan, absorbed in making sure every part of him was working right. "ahg!" he yelled as a new salvo of glowing tennis balls, fire, and lightning assaulted him. Apparently this new wave was doing the trick, he was slowly but surely recoiling in pain, no, something was wrong, it wasn't pain, it was just… surprise. "no… it won't be enough, I should have known, its not enough, they aren't powerful enough." Botan said in horror.

"Wait, wait hold up Setsuka, I'm getting really tired, this is taking up all my energy." Chris said,

"Not me, but then again I have more latent energy than you. Do you think it did anything to him?"

"Well, hah, I'm not ,hah, really sure, hah, he seems really strong, hah," Chris said panting hard.

"The child isn't so stupid after all; he realizes when he's been beat." Anini said gutturally out of his new mouth.

"Beat? No not beat, just set back a little, rest assured, we will find a way to take you down." Chris said assertively.

"what!" Anini said clearly stunned. "how dare you… I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS" he yelled as he rushed scythe tentacles and all straight at them.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR. Will they make it out? Who knows, BESIDES ME! HA! You'll just have to wait until the end of the week, (exams ya know? Gotta study)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 is out it's a little short, but then again, it's a conclusion to a fight so enjoy! Exams are over so now I'm gunna be writing nonstop, I got a few good chapter storylines in the works, so stay tuned and keep reviewing!

"What! ILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Anini yelled with the scythe in his hands, and all four of his tentacles lashing out towards them. He swept at Chris with the scythe, missed and hit a few boxes filled with what seemed to be computer microchips, while Anini was recovering from the missed blow when Setsuka brought her tennis racket down hard on his head that resulted in a large resounding crack and a surprised gasp that escaped from the demon's mouth.

"Ah! That actually hurt! You, girl, you're not so puny after all, but you still stand no chance against me," he said after he had warded the two teenagers away from him. Ignoring him, Setsuka and Chris looked at each other, nodded, and then rushe the mammoth form standing before them. Chris started hurling electrically charged spears of ice at it, careful to not use too much energy in the process, while Setsuka persisted in trying to peg the demon on the head with her spiritually enhanced racket.

"HAHAHA! You won't hit me like that," Anini said while easily sidestepping a would-be devastating blow from Setsuka and catching a spear of ice thrown by Chris at the same time. "You only got me last time because I was recovering from a hit! If you keep this up I expect that you will get tired in about ten or twenty minutes!"

"Setsuka, I hate to say it, but I think he's right, but I've got an idea just, here do what I say" Chris whispered to her.

"What's this? Having a little conference are we? Well I guess I can allow that, you two don't stand a chance against me, I suppose you need to say your little goodbyes before meeting oblivion." Anini commented while watching them. Then she nodded and they commenced the plan. She started by concentrating on her racket and the one tennis ball she had left, making them glow bright green, the color of her aura. Then Chris concentrated on the ball, using up all of his spirit energy except for a tiny fraction needed to live, and poured it all into the tennis ball, which then with his added strength, glowed a livid blue, the concentration of her and his aura, and all of their spirit energy. She threw up the ball, and then smashed it, with all the might she could muster, right at Anini's face. He thought he was watching it in slow motion, the ball caught him square between the eyes, he felt the pain that expected to feel, being how it was being launched at almost the speed of sound. But then, in surprise and dismay, he felt all of the energy in the tennis ball, surging through his body, time and time over, it seethed through him utterly destroying him, from the inside out, he just completely, decomposed, reduced to cinders, smoldering from the sheer energy.

"You, you actually beat him… I would have never thought. That you, two rookies, would… beat him…" Botan stuttered thunderstruck, examining the mound of ash.

"Yep, case closed, now can I go rest?" Chris said, utterly exhausted,

"Me too, I'm done, I can barely move." Setsuka replied, equally exhausted

"Yes! Yes of course, I'm proud of you both; you defeated a demon that even your predecessor had difficulty with, and on your first case too! You two go have a nice rest, enjoy the rest of your weekend, and I'll call you when the need arises. Hmm, and I had better take this back up to spirit world," she said jerking her head towards the ash and the scythe, which looked untouched, despite the destruction it had endured.

She left them outside the warehouse, flying off on her paddle.

"So, our first case, what do you think Setsuka?" Chris said, making conversation

"If every case is this hard, I don't think I'll live to be thirty," she joked back, they laughed and drew closer shivering, they continued talking and kept getting closer due to the cold winter air that surrounded them, and in fact they were practically on top of each other when they got into their neighborhood. Chris left Setsuka at her door, went to his house and got straight into bed. He didn't notice until now that it was night, and that their fight took several hours. He thought about it for a while and then thought about Setsuka whom he knew was thinking about him, letting the warm embrace of sleep slowly drift over his body.

END OF CHAPTER 5! Review plz! I work hard on this story, and I want ways I can improve my writing, to please you, my readers. SO REVIEW DAMMIT! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I know everyone's gunna hate me about what I did with Kurama, you'll know what I'm talking about when they say it, but I asked my friend what she wanted in my story, and she told me that she wanted this. So… have fun, and don't flame me ok?

Ch 6: Case the second, Argindras the Annihilator shut up, I know it's stupid, but it's all I got!

Spirit world: "Botan! Look at these reports! Doesn't it seem strange that the spirit energy is spiking in this way in certain areas of Osaka?" Koenma called from behind the familiar stack of paperwork on his desk

"Yes, it does sir, but who could be doing it?" she replied looking at the report

"Well depending on the area of spikes and the manner in which they do spike, I would have to say it's… very, very bad, Botan, do you remember the Osaka murders of 2045?" he said looking grim at her.

"Yes, the humans never solved them, 98 murders, no connection except that the victims were all tortured, and had tormented looks in their eyes."

"Do you know who actually caused it?"

"Yes, it was… Argindras… but… no, we… executed him didn't we?" she said quietly back to him

"Yes, but he always had a little quirk to revive himself from the smallest atom if he had the chance, we thought we had completely eradicated his existence, but apparently we didn't. So, I think its time you call in the detectives."

"What? But, sir! It would be a suicide mission!"

"I know that Botan! That's why I want you to call in Kurama and his partner…"

"Chris! Chriiiis! Come on! You've been sleeping since 8 last night! Its noon now! Wake up would you!" Setsuka yelled from outside his house

"Setsuka, please, I need my sleep!" he said blearily to her

"Chris! It's been a month since our fight with Anini and you promised to take me to the maaall!" she nagged at him

"Ugh fine, ill be right down" he mumbled to her, and then proceeded to get dressed. When they met at the front door he bid his mother goodbye and walked with her down to the mall. They shopped for about an hour, where Setsuka bought a new set of earrings and (much to Setsuka's dismay) Chris paid for lunch. They were walking around shortly after when they spotted Botan speaking with two other people, one with red hair, jeans, and a pink shirt, And the other a girl with black hair, a tank top, and jeans.

"Hey Botan! Who're your friends?" Chris yelled over to her,

"Oh Chris! I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you and Setsuka, these are Kurama and Patricia, they're spirit detectives also, they're much higher in rank than you, they take the class A and class S missions. Don't worry about meeting now; you can do that on the train."

"Wha? The train? Slow down would you? What train?" Setsuka said to them

"No time to explain, the train leaves in an hour and I need all four of you on it, basically I need you to work together on a case. There is this demon, Argindras, he was supposed to have been executed 15 years ago but he revived, so I need you four to hunt him down and catch or kill him, either way, he CANNOT! Get away; he is far too dangerous a villain to be running around on the loose. Here are your tickets, lets go." Botan said very quickly, it was apparent that she was in a rush.

"Umm, Botan? Why in such a rush, and where are we going?"

"Osaka, your going to Osaka to hunt Argindras down, last time he was loose he killed 98 people, so be careful. Who knows what he's planning now. So get going would you?" she said hurrying them out of the mall,

"But Botan, we need clothes, we need to tell our parents that we're going, and we need a hotel if we're going all the way to Osaka!"

"On the train, already told them, and your accommodations have been taken care of. So get going,"

"Chris? Am I the only one kind of wierded out about this? She knew we were going to be at the mall, she already told our parents we were going to go to Osaka, and she already packed our things…" Setsuka asked

"Yea, it is strange but she's kind of strange herself…" he replied. They got to the train station with a half-hour left over, so they went through security and got on the train.

"Wow, first class, I wouldn't have thought Botan would scrape this up for us," Patricia commented when they were in their compartment.

"Yes, she must think that giving us first class and a good hotel would be considered a bonus for such a difficult case" Kurama replied

"Awww, honey I don't think it'll be that hard, especially not for you." Patricia said kissing Kurama gently on the cheek.

"Uh… should we leave?" Setsuka asked and pointed to the door

"No, no we won't take it any farther than that," Patricia said

"Umm, ok, well what are you? Boyfriend and girlfriend? As partners? Isn't that kind of… against regulations or something?" Chris asked

"No, no we're married." Kurama said

"Awww. When did you get married?" Setsuka asked

"A year ago in two months, right honey?" Patricia asked Kurama who nodded while smiling. "Yes, and it's been wonderful, but it's quite a long story, we so long ago, however I had no idea that he was a demon until I was 12" Patricia said

"A, a demon! You don't look like a demon," Chris said startled

"Yes, I don't look it because I'm part human too, you see, I had a human body for quite a while now, I had one 50 years ago, and knew your predecessor quite well actually, but it aged and died so I, a spirit fox had to find a different human body, so I infiltrated an embryo before a soul had been created, and my mother had given birth and, here I am, but I'll let Patricia tell you the story of how we met" Kurama said with a smile

"Yes, it all started 9 years ago, when I was ten. It was a cold winter in Osaka, where I grew up. I was playing out in the snow with my friends when I came across a fox kit in the woods, he was badly injured and bleeding, so I brought him into my house and nurtured him back to health, over time, needless to say I became attached to him, I named him Yoko and kept him as a pet, but he was so much more than a pet, he was a friend. Whenever I was sad or angry I told Yoko what was wrong and he would listen attentively and do a little trick to cheer me up, he was the best friend I could ask for, I loved him dearly, when one night these bad men came and attacked us, they were yelling at me about looking for a Kurama. I of course had no idea that Yoko was actually Kurama transformed back then, so I told them I had no idea who this person was, they didn't listen and tried to kill me, but a handsome man with white hair came and saved me, he killed the bad men, who I later discovered to be demons in disguise. I was bleeding horribly and if it didn't stop, I would have died, but the man cut open his arm and gave me some of his blood. He waited until I was better and then left, but before he left he gave me a rose, a white rose. I didn't know who this man was but I promised to tell him how I really felt about him, and thank him for saving me."

"Little did I know, that he was a demon, and the blood that he had transfused into me, was demon blood, so now I was part demon, I began seeing people with horns everywhere, and peoples auras became visible, and in time, I could grasp the rose he gave me, and extend it into a whip. So one day when I was 12 I was walking outside when I saw a man with a demonic aura walking around in the woods. I thought it was Kurama, and ran after him, but I soon discovered that it wasn't Kurama, but a dangerous killer, I found this out and he tried to kill me, I warded him away with my rose, but he overcame me, he had me huddled in a corner, about to die, when somehow I unleashed a single arrow, an arrow composed of spirit energy, chakra, and demon energy, all fused together to form a radiant arrow. This arrow was so strong that it killed the formidable demon in one blow. Botan saw me stumbling out of the forest and caught up to me, she told me I was a good candidate to become a spirit detective so I had no choice but to accept. I went out solo on a few missions before I came across Kurama when I was 14, he saved me twice actually, once when I was a child and the second time on that very case, I couldn't beat this demon, when Kurama came out of nowhere and distracted him, giving me the chance to hit him with my arrow. He then asked Botan if we could be partners, she agreed, and we teamed up, but until I saw him transform, I had no idea that he was the one who saved me, after that, I just fell in love with him. And I didn't know it but he fell for me too. We beat many cases together, growing closer and closer until, last year, he popped the question, I of course said yes and here we are, happily married." She concluded with a smile and a slight blush.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Setsuka said on the verge of tears "A happy ever after story! True love does happen!"

"Yes well, don't get all teary please, it embarrasses me," Kurama said

"And I'm sure that you will find true love too, Setsuka" Patricia said with a grin, eyes darting to Chris.

"Anyway, on to the case, first when we get to Osaka, we'll check into our hotel, it's a five star hotel so be on your best behavior." Patricia said in a mock lecture voice. "we only get one room but it's a penthouse so we get 2 bedrooms Kurama and I will get one room and I'll leave it to you who gets the other. Its about… 5:00 right now so we'll just hang around the hotel for a while; we'll go to bed by 9:00. We'll need all the rest we can get for tomorrow, I know you probably stay up much later at home but for the case your going to go to bed early!" she quickly added at their outraged expressions.

"Ok, other than the stern agenda, anything else we should know?" Chris asked

"Well other than common sense that you shouldn't tell anyone why you're here, nope, and you'll find that we are fun too, I mean, we're only 4 years older than you, well I am at least, Kurama's beat all of us by what is it honey? 350? Yes three-hundred fifty years." Patricia said "Oh and call me Patty would you? Patricia sounds like an old person name, thanks" she said as they nodded.

"Setsuka, you can have the other room I'll sleep on the couch," Chris said

"No, you have the other room," she replied.

"Setsuka,"

"Chris,"

"Setsuka! I want you to be comfortable, you take the room, and the couch will be fine! It's a good hotel so I'm sure it's a pull-out"

"Chris! That is exactly why I want you to have the room! The pull out couch is probably very comfortable, but you need the bedroom more,"

"Why! I'm fine!"

"No! You need to rest still; you said you're still recovering from the fight!"

"No I didn't! It was laziness! That's the only reason I slept in that late today!"

"Do you think we should intervene?" patty asked Kurama

"Nah, let them resolve, they obviously care very much about each other, they'll dispute it long enough until one tires" he replied obviously taking entertainment from this.

"Chris! I let you pay for whenever we go out, I let you protect me when I was being attacked in the ally, and I let you take most of the blows in the fight with Anini! I am not letting you sleep on the sofa!" Setsuka continued

"Do you know why I did that? Did you ever think of that!" Chris said without thinking

"Yes… I did think of that…." She replied quietly. They looked away and continued to blush

"Ok well then I'll take the room." Setsuka said still quiet

"Hmm, now that was enlightening!" Patty said awakening them to hers and Kurama's presence

"ALL PASSENGERS, OSAKA STATION IS COMING INTO VIEW, GET ALL OF YOUR BAGGAGE AND BE READY TO DEPART" the intercom blared,

"Oh we're almost there; we had better grab our things and get ready." Kurama commented. They arrived at the station and boarded the bus that was heading into the city. They got to the hotel and checked in, and then they went to their room, the master bedroom was very big and had a connected bath, and a king sized bed. The secondary bedroom was still big and the bed was a queen. The kitchen was fairly large and had a fridge stuffed to the brim with complimentary wines, soda, and snacks, the living room had a nice overstuffed pull-out couch, and a large widescreen TV. They explored the hotel together, found a spa, which patty squealed to find, a huge Olympic sized indoor pool, and game room, which Chris stayed in for a good 30 minutes. After they explored they went back to their room. They hung out in the room, talking and swapping stories, Patty and Kurama telling Chris and Setsuka about their previous fights. They watched a few TV shows, until it was 8:45 when they reluctantly went to bed; Patty and Kurama went into their room, taking Setsuka to hers they bed Chris goodnight, and went into their rooms. Kurama and Patty closed the door behind them,

"What do you think Patty? You've been right about these things before, I know that they like each other, but do you think its true love?" Kurama asked peeking out at Chris who was staring at Setsuka's door.

"Hmm, I would say so; they feel very deeply for each other that's for sure. But, I wonder if their bond would stay strong if it were tested, I think we should talk with them, I know its not our business but I'm curious, I've never seen a bond this strong, especially when the two are so young." She replied.

END OF CHAPTER 6! (I know there was no action whatsoever in this chapter, but I had to introduce Patty and how she and Kurama met, next chapter, get ready for the entire fight scene, and then! You will see what happened to make the story come in like it did…)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Argindras The Annihilator Part 2 (again, SHUT UP bout the horrible chapter name)

Chris woke up the next morning at 9:30 to Setsuka's smiling face from his door, "Chris! Glad your up, Patty's made us a great breakfast! You wouldn't believe what they stock in these fridges!"

"Great, I'll be right up." He replied, as she closed the door behind her. He got dressed, walked out his door and was greeted by the smell of eggs and the sound of sizzling sausages.

"Morning Chris, sleep well?" Kurama asked from behind a newspaper and a mug of coffee.

"Yea, the bed is really comfy, much nicer than my old bed." He replied

"Heh, yea Chris's only got a stinky little single bed, very uncomfortable too, how do you survive on that? It's like sleeping on a bed of nails." Setsuka joked

"I've got calluses all up my back and down my butt okay?" he replied also joking

"Ok, well passing over your butt. Are you ready for breakfast?" Patty asked

"Um… sure yea…" Chris said quietly looking embarrassed. They ate for a while talking.

"… So I was looking all over for it when my friend told me that it was on my head!" Setsuka finished

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed, "Nice Setsuka, I had no idea how clueless you could get," Chris said happily, "hey, speaking of clueless, I forgot, we never found anything out about this Argindras character."

"Yea I know, so last night I did some research before bed, it seems like he has been spotted wearing a burly human body, African, a red hoodie, and a pair of khakis, so he sort of stands out… we also got some spirit world data on him, apparently he regenerates, so we have to get him in this special containment field and destroy him completely," Kurama said while holding up what looked like a clear dome with a screws in it. "He's pure muscle, so he's very strong, his skin is like steel and his grip is like a vice, so we're going to use what he doesn't have against him, spirit energy."

"He's been seen about 1 and a half hours north of here; we'll be taking a special limo that Koenma arranged for us. It's faster than normal, so we'll be there in about an hour instead. We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, so get your gear and we'll go." Patty said. They got their stuff, Setsuka; her racket and balls, Patty; her white rose, and Kurama; his rose. And they got into the limo.

"Wow! What a luxurious limo, it's so roomy and very comfy!" Setsuka said happily crawling in.

"Yea I agree, I could fall asleep in here easily!" Chris said, coming in and laying down at the far end of the seat.

"Heh, just like a kid," Kurama said coming in and sitting down with Patty next to him. They took off, the journey was so smooth that Chris fell asleep almost immediately drooling lightly onto the cushion.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Setsuka said watching him.

"Yea, cute…" Patty said, slightly repulsed, "well I guess you would think it's cute,"

"What does that mean? What do you mean I would think it's cute? It is! He looks just like a little kid!" she replied

"What do you think it means? Listen to your heart, what is it telling you?" patty said with a sly smile,

"Well… it's… I'm…" she stuttered

"Don't worry he's asleep and your secret is safe with us, what do you feel about him?"

"Well, you probably already know I really like him; he's so nice, and funny. He's always putting his life on the line for me, I know he cares about me, but does he like me? I don't know what to think, my heart is telling me to go on but my mind is telling me that he's just going to hurt me, like all my previous crushes have. A few weeks or so ago, I broke one of my biggest rules by kissing him, I think I'm falling in love with him, but, I don't want to be hurt, so I usually closed myself off... I don't know what to do!"

"Well Setsuka, kids can be cruel at times and I understand you not wanting to open up to anyone like that, but sometime, someone special is going to wriggle his way past your defenses, and is going to make you fall in love all over again, I know, it happened to me, and now I'm married to him. So, I would say, go, open up to him, if he loves you like you love him, he'll stand with you for a very, very long time." Patty said reassuringly. Chris stirred five minutes later and they kept the short conversation quiet for the rest of the trip, in which Chris discovered a much more sentimental Setsuka and a smirking Patty looking at them. They arrived at their destination, the limo dropping them off at a random street corner.

"Ok, so... where do we start?" Chris asked after looking around

"Let's go… this way." Kurama replied they walked for about fifteen minutes, asking around for a very muscular man, they got no leads until…

"Yea, I saw him, he looked huge and really scary so you can't miss him, he went into there." A man said pointing at an apartment building.

"Thanks, ok guys lets go" Patty said to the man. They walked into the apartment building, asked at the desk about the man, and went up to the floor the bellhop had told them. They knocked on the door, and braced for the worst.

"GO AWAY!" a deep voice said from behind the door.

"Spirit detective! Open up!" Patty said.

"Aha, so Koenma finally sent someone to find me eh? Took him long enough. Can't say that he was very wise for it, well… I'm in a good mood. I'll give you the chance to run away from here, and not return." The voice they identified as Argindras replied.

"Ooh, he's infuriating!" Kurama said angrily "let's break down the door!"

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" Chris said happily and got ready to storm the apartment,

"Allow me," Setsuka said, holding out her racket which was glowing red "HYYYAH!" she yelled, smashing the door down.

"niiice." Chris said.

"What have you done… TO MY DOOR!" A huge black man yelled from beyond the wreckage of the door.

"We gave you an option to turn yourself in peacefully, but since you didn't oblige, we had to break your door down. So come with us now, or we'll just take you by force." Kurama said to the man, not daunted by the gargantuan form before them.

"Holy Happy-Harpies-on-a-stick! He's huge! He looks like he's been taking steroids with a side of elephant hormones and more 'roids!" Chris exclaimed

"He's certainly been eating his Wheaties©©©®©©®®©®©®©®©®©®©®© ®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®" Patty said

"Yea, umm….. I got nothing, can we just get to the fighting!" Setsuka said impatiently (author's note: I'm in a weird mood today so just bare with me eh?)

"I am going to rip you all apart limb from limb and feed your carcasses to my HOUNDS!" Argindras yelled "YAGALAGALAGALAAAAAG!" the demon screamed at them and rushed like a thousand barreling freight trains.

"Whoa heads up!" Patty yelled and jumped out of the way like everyone else. Argindras missed but demolished the wall across the way from his door.

"Buh?" the man in the bathtub behind the wall simply said, ignoring the entire thing.

"Okay?" Chris said to the others, finishing up a plan.

"Right." The rest said, and commenced the plan. First of all Chris caught Argindras's attention by throwing a molten firebolt at him. Once Argindras snarled at that Kurama and Patty took their roses and simultaneously transformed them into whips the fragrant scent filling up the small hallway. They whipped at Argindras relentlessly, whose steel-like skin only received cuts and bruises, but the force of their attack drove him back into the apartment nonetheless. When he was back in his apartment, Chris joined in the assault, hurling all he had at Argindras who was still being assailed by Patty and Kurama, when he had been sufficiently pushed back Setsuka commenced with her turn in the plan, he was placed correctly so she ran up, powered up her racket and smashed the huge form through the window and on to the crowded street below, now maybe in New York the appearance of some giant guy flying out of a window followed by four people, two with roses, one with a racket, and one holding a lot of fire might be a normal sight but in Osaka, it was very unusual. So you would think that lots of people would start screaming and running and hoarding around the subway stations and driving far, far away. And that is exactly what they did. As Argindras plummeted, the people on the street started running away, and screaming, and hoarding around the subway stations, and driving far, far away, leaving the street empty as Simon Cowell's heart. (Yea still in a weird mood…) so. MOVING ON.

Argindras hit the pavement below hard, so hard in fact, that it cracked and pieces flew everywhere. Patty, Setsuka, Kurama, and Chris jumped out after him, ignoring the drop and landing nimbly next to Argindras.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAA! You think you hurt me with that! That was bugs and wind, followed by a gentle fall off a 30 story building!" Argindras laughed at them,

"What? That didn't even faze him! No wonder he is a class SS demon. I think it's time for a change of plan, hold this for me honey, you can do better with two roses than I can with one." Patty said handing Kurama her Rose Whip, and taking off her earrings.

"What are those going to do?" Chris asked

"Just watch. She knows what she's doing" Kurama said. The earrings suddenly grew thirty times bigger and turned into a… "A spear…" Setsuka said in awe.

"Yes, a spear, you see these earrings aren't normal earrings they morph into whatever weapon I want. Special from Koenma, it works only for me, so… yea just watch" she said back and took the spear and threw it straight at Argindras,

"AH! That one pierced the skin! Smart little girl knows how to hurt" he said and tried to pull the spear out "wha? Oh great, this is imbued with Spirit Energy isn't it?"

"Yep! And that means that you can't pull it out like that, only I can pull it out, so give it here" she replied and yanked the spear out, transforming it into a heavy battleaxe. "Here we go, now I can really deal some damage, are you guys going to help me or not!" patty yelled at them. They snapped out of their reverie and started attacking Argindras in their own ways respectively. Argindras didn't take this laying down though, because he had stood up while Patty was transforming her spear. He wasn't going to take this either, he dodged a would-be critical smash from Patty's axe and caught Kurama's whips, wrapping them around his hands, he pulled Kurama in and punched him hard on the face, Kurama was knocked out almost instantly,

"KURAMA!" Patty yelled in distress,

"Oh I'm sorry miss, did I hit a soft spot?" Argindras asked in mock concern, then grabbed the whips again and smashed Kurama's limp body into Setsuka and Chris who were still pelting him. They too were knocked out instantly and Argindras threw their bodies with Kurama's against a nearby wall.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, I won't let you leave alive!" she yelled and brought the battleaxe down hard on Argindras's arm, which severed under the blow instantly.

"Whoa? I wasn't expecting that kind of force, oh well time to do what I do best." He said in surprise. He stood in ready, grabbed the arm lying on the ground, absorbed it into his hand and it _sprouted_ back out of his arm,

"Wha? Oh yea, he regenerates, oh well, just got to try harder." She said to herself. She started lobbing away at Argindras who just dodged around her strikes, and when he did get hurt he just regenerated what he had lost.

"I'm getting tired of this, girl. Time to put it into high gear." He said, punching at the oncoming axe, smashing it out of her grip.

"Ah!" Patty yelled her arm stinging from her axe being smashed out of her hands. She tried to make a break for the axe, which had lodged itself into a streetlight which was currently malfunctioning, turning blue with purple spots, but halted when Argindras jumped in front of her. He commenced in attacking her, each punch feeling like a truck hitting her. She soon found that she could not block forever, one particularly vicious blow knocking her off balance, which he took advantage of, and smashed her into a wall. She crumpled upon impact, so he walked over picked her up by the neck, and threw her into Chris, Setsuka, and Kurama.

"agh." She said weakly.

"Patty, are you okay?" Kurama whispered

"Kurama!"

"Shh! Just listen, use, the arrow okay? I'll get him into the containment field. You get ready to shoot it okay? That should destroy him,"

"Right."

"What's this! Talking to yourself? I must say, you have more fortitude than the others, but I promise, I'll try to make it hurt as much as possible. WAHAHAHAHA" Argindras said then picked her up and threw her into the barrels that I just made appear for necessity, the barrels making a loud crash, so loud in fact that Argindras didn't notice a certain demon fox sneaking into the nearest building.

"What's this? Getting tired already? Well I guess I've been having too much fun, I'll finish you now!" he said as she was standing in a certain stance, a stance that countless demons could tell Argindras meant doom. And she smiled to herself knowing that he would be very, VERY sorry about taunting her, her friends, and her husband like that.

"Fine, if you won't talk I'll just throw you over with your little friends! Both of them! Wait a second… one, two… WHERE'S THE FRUITY ONE!"

"Fruity? Excuse me! I am not gay!" Kurama yelled from above him on the second story of the building he had walked into. Kurama jumped and fell down onto Argindras and trapped him into the containment field. When this had happened he jumped away and left the stage to patty, who held back her hand which was glowing pure white.

"TAKE THIS! SPIRIT ARROW!" Patty yelled and unleashed the bolt of pure spirit energy, demon energy, and chakra onto the lumbering demon, who literally vaporized, no trace was left behind, he just disappeared completely.

"Good work honey!" Kurama exclaimed, ran over, and kissed Patty.

"Thanks, he really deserved that didn't he?" she replied kissing him back

"Yes I can say he honestly did."

"Now, where are the kids?"

"I left them over there while I snuck away" he said pointing to Setsuka and Chris, Setsuka's head laid on Chris's lap both of them gently snoozing.

"Awww, that's so cute, come on kids, wake up," she said shaking Chris and Setsuka.

"Whadwemiss?" Chris slurred out.

"Just the entire fight, now come on we have to make sure Argindras is dead." She replied. They spent the rest of the day, cleaning Argindras's ashes up by burning them, (burning ashes? Logical? I dunno shutup.) They finished, and went home to sleep but they missed the one small piece hanging into the sewers the one small piece that would soon start pulsing and regenerating back into Argindras except for Chris, who found the piece and destroyed it on sight. But not even Chris found the piece in the sliding door next to the battle sight, no Chris didn't find that one, Setsuka did, and she brought it to Chris who burned it. They went to sleep and boarded the train the next day.

On the train they found their compartment and closed the door.

"Ah, that was a tough fight." Chris said sighing.

"You didn't even do anything!" Setsuka said

"Neither did you!" Chris retorted

"Hold that thought!" Setsuka said and ran to the bathroom.

"Okay, well now that she's gone we need to talk to you" Patty said,

"About what"

"About the girl that just ran for the Lu'"

"You want to talk about Setsuka? Why? (Wow. He's really hardheaded eh?)

"We want to talk about your heart, Chris, what do you feel about her?"

"I, I feel warm inside when I see her. When she's happy I'm always happy, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Ever. Why do you ask?"

"I thought so. You love her don't you?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure…" (What! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?)

"Its an easy question, what does your heart say?"

"Yes, my heart is telling me that I want to be with her forever I do love her."

"And what would you do if someone prettier came along?"

"There's no such person, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and what are you saying? I would NEVER cheat on her, but I don't know if she likes me back… I don't want to make a move if I'm going to be rejected…"

"Oh I don't think you need worry about that, call it woman's instinct. But I think she shares the same feeling towards you as you do towards her, so go for it."

"Are you sure?" (What are you talking about? She only kissed you! Doesn't that give you a clue!)

"Yes I'm sure and speak of the devil" Patty concluded as Setsuka came walking in.

"Hey guys what were you talking about?" she said cheerily as she walked in.

"Just talking." Patty said. And they continued 'just talking' until the train stopped in the station, where Setsuka and Chris bade Patty and Kurama goodbye, and started walking home, but not before Patty told Setsuka "you're clear, he feels the same about you." On the way back home, Chris could notice Setsuka being very, very joyful to Chris, and he was starting to think that Patty was right. (DUH!) So he started devising a plan to ask her out. He left her (disappointed I might add) at her house, and thought about it for a long time after he got home and got into bed (It's not like It's a marriage proposal ya know?)

END OF CHAPTER 7 (sorry about the weirdness and the weird subtitles in the chapter, I was in a really weird mood today, so I'm ready to go back to being serious,) next chapter, you see the hardest case that the kids will take on (until the next case) this! Is why Setsuka was in critical condition when the story came in, so TUNE IN!


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8: Case the third, Zhulak and the Scimitar of the Undead

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes… yes… finally, I have everything I need to take over spirit world, Koenma will regret ever having been born… and with you, I will be unstoppable… now, let's get to work… first target… Botan…"

"Yes… master……"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?" said the screen of Setsuka's computer,

"Yea, he hasn't even said anything, are you sure he likes me?" she typed to the person on the other end.

"Yes, I talked to him and he told me that he liked you, I don't know why he's holding back but… maybe you should push him on a little, you know, flirt with him"

"Maybe… oh here he is, we're going to the football game bye Patty, thanks for the help" she typed and turned her computer off.

"Hi Setsuka, you ready to go to the football game?" Chris asked

"Yea! Let's go!" she said cheerily, running out the door with Chris

"Glad you were ready; we can get good seats if we get there quickly,"

"Yea, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking the top of the bleachers, where we always sit; it's the best place,"

"Yea, I love it up there, it's breezy and romantic" she said getting closer to Chris

"Umm yea…" he said a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

_"I'm glad she's in such a good mood, it'll make it easier to tell her how I feel tonight" _Chris thought

_"Could Patty have been wrong? Why won't he say anything? Maybe I should make the first move… if he doesn't say anything tonight, I think I'll tell him when we walk home." _Setsuka thought. They walked to the school as usual, their conversation was a little stiff with awkwardness, when they got to school they got out their tickets and walked up to the bleachers,

"Hey Setsuka! Whats up?" said Setsuka's friend, Meaghan who ran up with her date, Danny.

"Hi Meaghan! Ready for the big game?

"Yea! We're gunna whip those Nagano slackers!" she replied,

"Hey Danny, I haven't seen you since the winter formal!" Chris said to Meaghan's boyfriend

"Yea, that was one crazy dance," he replied

"Well, should we sit down?" Chris asked the group

"Yea one sec, I promised to meet Sam and Michelle here" Meaghan replied

"Oh, should we wait too Setsuka?" Chris asked her

"Sure why not, there's not to many people here, we can probably stall for another few minutes." She replied. They waited for a few minutes until two girls came running up to them.

"Hi Michelle, hi Sam, whats up?" Chris asked the two

"Oh nothing, we had a little trouble getting in, we didn't buy tickets early, so we had to pay a lot more than we should have." Michelle said to the four.

"Yea, twice as much as we should have!" Sam said slightly disgruntled,

"Are you gunna buy your tickets early now?" Meaghan asked

"Heck yes! I'm not paying this next time!" Sam said

"Ok, so are we waiting for anyone else, or can we go get our seats"

"Yea, I think this is everyone, lets go," Michelle said

"Heh, Danny, you don't know any of these people do you?" Chris asked

"No not really, just from the dance…" he said

"Here we are…" Meaghan said. They sat down and watched the first half of the game,

"Whew, intense game, 21, 20… glad we're winning though, if we win this we can go to the school playoffs. Well I'm gunna go get some snacks, what do you guys want?" Meaghan asked

"I'll go with you," Sam said,

"Me too," Michelle said

"Might as well come too" Danny said

"Lets see, I'll take a Gatorade and a three musketeers bar" Chris said,

"Make that two Gatorades" Setsuka said, "We'll stay here and save our seats"

"Ok, gotcha" Meaghan said with a sly grin on her face. They all left and Setsuka and Chris were left alone on the top of the bleachers.

"Wow this game is really amazing, I cant believe we're still in the lead, their defense is top-notch" Chris said

"Yea but our offence is better." Setsuka replied "ooh! That's cold!" she said as a chill wind blew across the field.

"here, I'm warm enough, you can have my jacket." Chris said, handing her his jacket.

"thanks." She said staring at Chris, they looked at each other for a while until the others came back

"hey guys I got the stuff, here you go." Meaghan said handing Chris and Setsuka their drinks

" okay, thanks." Chris said

"hey, why is everyone screaming? Is it some sort of halftime ritual here?" Danny asked

"Screaming? No… hey who's that!" Michelle said pointing into the middle of the field. For there on the fifty yard line was a short figure in a hood, and a taller one who stood strangely.

"I don't know…"

"Chris! Setsuka! This is an emergency. I need to talk with you!" a familiar voice said frantically

"Botan? What are you doing here?" Chris asked her as she ran up

"Who's this?" Sam asked

"Umm… a friend." Setsuka said simply "can you excuse us for a second?"

"Sure…" Meaghan said

"What is it Botan?" Chris asked when they were sure the others were out of earshot.

"This is horrible guys, that little guy in the hood down there is a demon named Zhulak. He's weak by himself but he's always finding big guys to take care of his work, and this time he found the biggest guy possible…"

"who is it? I'm sure he's not that tough"

"oh yes, yes he is, he's your predecessor, Yusuke Urameshi"

"What! I thought he was dead?"

"he is, but Zhulak is using a scimitar that can raise people from the dead to control him, and the problem is, that since Yusuke's soul is already in heaven, his body is free to control, with all the power that he had when he was alive, so its like fighting a Yusuke without feelings or remorse."

"that, is bad." Chris said

"there's no way you two can fight him, he's too strong"

"we have to. Or else everyone here will get hurt, why are they there in the first place?"

"me, Zhulak is trying to take over the spirit world, and his first target is me, i tried luring him away then finding you but… he found me before I could find you, I'm sorry, I led him here,

"it's ok, I've got an idea, we'll go stall him, and you evacuate everyone from here then come back, so he doesn't chase after you," Setsuka said

"ok, I'll evacuate everyone, you get down there, I'm not asking you to win, I just want you to stall, after we get everyone out, I'll get Koenma to collect all the spirit detectives to help take down Zhulak and Urameshi, I spoke with Yusuke, he wants his body destroyed so it cant be used for evil, so don't hold back on him. Okay?"

"Yea, thanks, come on Chris lets go." Setsuka said

"Setsuka, if we don't make it out I just wanted to tell you…"

"Later, we'll make it out, come on" she said. They ran down the bleachers into the field.

"what are they doing down there? Do you think they know those two?" Sam asked

"I dunno Sam, they might." Michelle said

"You four, get out of here, its very dangerous here" Botan said running up to them.

"What? You're Chris and Setsuka's friend. who are you and what is going on here?" Meaghan asked, much different from her cheery demeanor

"I can't tell you, but you need to trust me, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Botan said frantically

"What do you mea…?" Danny started when an explosion came from the field, it looked like Chris and Setsuka were fighting the two other figures. Screams erupted from the bleachers and people frantically ran away.

"You see? Now get out of here!" Botan said

"right! Come on guys" Sam said and ran, pulling the others by the hand off the bleachers… or so Botan thought.

"ok guys, I don't know what's happening here, but I want to find out, it seems that Setsuka and Chris are a part of this, and they may need our help so lets go." She said and pulled them behind the stands.

"Hey Shrimp! What are you doing here? Why are you pullin' corpses around?" Chris yelled at Zhulak from across the field.

"Who are you? Why don't you go home before you get hurt?" he said in a high voice.

"Spirit detectives, now hand over the Scimitar and put Yusuke's body to rest!" Setsuka said

"How about no?" Zhulak said, "slave, go and take care of those rabble whilst I find Botan."

"yes master…" the expressionless face of Yusuke said and he held back his fist and it glowed.

"Watch it Setsuka, I think he's charging his spirit gun up." Chris said, not knowing what to expect. His guess proved right as Yusuke unleashed a huge blast of pure energy at Chris and Setsuka. They dodged it by jumping out of the way, but it made a huge crater near the end zone of the field. Screams erupted from the stands.

"well that's one way to evacuate a place." Setsuka said

"you will die…" Yusuke said blankly, charging up another blast.

"This is so weird, I thought it was bad when the demons were big and nasty but being against someone who is so emotionless is really creepy." Chris said. Yusuke shot anothers rei gun at the two detectives which they dodged again, but this one didn't explode like Chris expected it… "Its coming back… SETSUKA WATCH OUT! IT'S A HOMING BLAST!" Chris yelled

"Got it! Maybe I can smash it back at him." She said pulling out her racket.

"NO! SETSUKA ITS TOO RISKY!" he yelled, but to no avail. She smashed the blast, which worked… momentarily. It seemed to change course. But instead it… split up and flew through the holes in the racket...

"SETSUKA! NOOOOO! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! SETSUKA! SEETSUKA!"

"Did that guy… just shoot a beam of light out of his hands?" Meaghan asked in disbelief.

"Yea, and it looks like Chris and Setsuka are the targets. But why?" Michelle replied

"I don't know… but it looks dangerous. They're dodging what he's throwing at them but how long will it last?" Sam said

"oh no, she's trying to hit it back… but… can you hit a beam of light with a tennis racket?" Danny said

"I don't know… but… yes! It's working!" Sam said

"No… its not… look it's going through the racket… oh no… Setsuka… she looks hurt… we need to get out there!" Meaghan said

"Chris! What just happened?" Michelle asked while they ran up to him, they found him crying with Setsuka in his arms… she was drenched in blood.

"I… couldn't save her… I didn't help at all… no… no…. SETSUKA!" he yelled in agony. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped apart fiber by fiber.

"Chris! We need to get her to a hospital! She'll die if we don't." Sam said.

"Setsuka… please… don't die… I… need you… please..."

"He can't hear us… he's in too much pain, come on, we need to call 911."

"No you don't… you will all die…" Yusuke said

"SLAVE! COME! Botan is back in spirit world, we must strike while the iron is hot!" Zhulak yelled at Yusuke who jumped effortlessly over to his master. They flew into the sky and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Danny asked

"I can explain but first we have to get Setsuka to a hospital. Come with me" Botan said beside them. She led them to an ambulance she magicked into existence. "Get in, you four. Chris, put Setsuka onto the stretcher in the back, you can sit with her if you want. I'll drive us to the hospital." Chris who barely heard her picked up Setsuka and put her into the back of the ambulance, still crying. Chris didn't even notice when they arrived at the hospital and got into the ER. The door closed behind Chris and Setsuka.

"What's going on? What did you make them do, Setsuka is almost dead because of you, and do you know how that is going to affect Chris!" Sam asked angrily

"Yes, I had no intention of them to fight him, you see. He's dead."

"You mean, he's a zombie!" Meaghan asked

"Sort of, now don't interrupt me, if you really want to know what's happening you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise," they all said together.

"Ok, well first of all. My name is Botan; I'm what you humans call the grim reaper, and no questions. I'll get to that later" she said as they opened their mouths. "Chris and Setsuka have abilities to see demons for what they are and have powers beyond the normal human being, they were perfect candidates for the job of Spirit Detective, which is kinda like the police who hunt down evil demons, now this demon their fighting. His name is Zhulak he has a sword that can awake the dead and make them his slave. But since their souls have already moved on their bodies have no remorse but have all of the power they had when they were alive. With a normal human it wouldn't be too hard to deal with, but this person that he awoke… he is Chris and Setsuka's predecessor he was the greatest spirit detective of his time, and possibly ever. We never thought that this could happen, and we knew that Chris and Setsuka couldn't fight him, but it was their choice. They wanted to protect the people there, including you. You four took a big risk running into the battlefield like that. I told you to run away but you stayed, you could have been killed. But it was lucky that Zhulak took my bait, I made a decoy and set her up in spirit world so… we're safe... for now… wha?" she finished looking at her arm which started beeping.

"Oh no…. oh no oh no oh no…. I… have to take this… stay out here…"

"Will Setsuka be okay?" Michelle asked

"I…. don't think so… I was just alerted that her soul is ready to leave…"

"No… poor Chris… he's going to die of sadness…" Meaghan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get a life support system in here stat!"

"They look like bullet holes but I can't find the ballistics!"

"If we can't stop the bleeding she'll die!"

Doctors ran everywhere in the bright ER, a young girl lay dying on the stretcher from an ambulance.

"Please doctor can you do anything to help her? I can't stand to lose her!"

A teenage boy sat crying next to the stretcher.

It doesn't look like she'll make it; the alarm went off in my office." Said a woman in traditional Japanese garb, she held a large paddle in her arms and her hair was a radiant blue.

"YOU! BOTAN! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF I HAD NEVER ASSOCIATED MYSELF WITH YOU!" the young boy roared.

"I'm sorry Chris, I never expected him to be there."

Ignoring her Chris turned to the doctor. "Please doctor; tell me you can save her."

"I'm sorry, we're doing all we can, this is a very mysterious wound, it looks like any other gunshot, but there's no bullet, and no matter what we do, we can't stop the bleeding."

"No… NO! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Chris, you have to understand, once the alarm goes off in my office, I have to come and take the person to heaven or hell, in this case it will be heaven, so you should be happy for her." Botan said quietly.

"No, I won't accept it, they have to save her." He said, more to himself than anyone.

A long flat beep told them all that it was too late.

"No…no this... this can't be happening… no… NO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BOTAN! IF I HADN'T MET YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"I'm sorry Chris; I have to escort her now,"

"NO! I WONT LET YOU! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU! Please… Botan… I need to speak to her… one more time at least… I didn't even get a chance to tell her…. how really felt about her…"

"I'm sorry Chris, I can't let you… it's against regulations, and... I'm sorry, you'll meet her again when you die…"

"no…. no… NO!" he cried... "wait… Botan… can you heal the wounds? Just the wounds? I have an idea."

"yes… I think I can if the energy from the reigun had died out but why? It would be fruitless."

"just trust me."

"ok. Here we go…" her palms glowed and the wounds just disappeared,

"Yusuke's reigun is very powerful. The energy he puts into it is amazing, its unbelievable that she made it here. I couldn't heal it before because the power was too strong. But now that it died down… I can heal her, but… its too late now.

"no its not… I can help her," he didn't know how he did it but… his palms… no his entire body glowed green… and the green light transferred from him to her. the light subsided, and it looked like his attempt failed… but then… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Her heart rate restored. And yes! Her breathing regulated and now she just looked as she were sleeping

"Chris! What did you do to her!" Botan asked in disbelief, "did you just… did you give her your life force!"

"Yes, I think I did." He panted "I just acted… and now I feel like I could sleep a week"

"that shouldn't have worked… it doesn't make sense, it's like you two have the same life force, that's not possible though, her body should have rejected your life force."

"Let's call it the power of love shall we?" Chris panted and then fell asleep on the chair next to Setsuka's bed.

"Good show Chris… good show… doctor! The girl is better, bring her and the boy into a room so they can rest, life support won't be necessary two beds please. He needs as much rest as she does."

"But how?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

"Ok…"

"Kids! Wonderful news! Setsuka is going to be fine!"

"Really? How?" Michelle asked

"I don't really know, but Chris called it the power of love." Botan said

"So its true, well a blind man could see it coming." Meaghan

"yea, we all knew it was going to happen some time… what room are they being moved into, we'll visit" Sam asked

"I don't know yet, the doctor is arranging it. I'll tell you when I find out. Oh here he comes."

"Ok ma'am the children are on the third floor, room 328"

"Thank you, come on kids we'll go check up on them." Botan said. They walked over to an elevator and went up to their room. Chris and Setsuka were both sleeping soundly. Setsuka looked as if she had nothing wrong with her, but Chris was still covered with bruises and cuts.

"Let's let them sleep, they really need it, I'll take you four home. If you want, we can come by tomorrow.

"Yea, lets come by tomorrow, maybe they'll be better then" Sam said, speaking for all of them. They left and closed the door behind them.

"Setsuka? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I cant thank you enough for what you did for me Chris… you gave me part of your life… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, not yet… listen to what I need to say first. Setsuka, I've been thinking… I really, really like you… I… I want to be with you for a long time… I love you Setsuka, short and simple. I'm in love with you you're smart, witty, very beautiful, and caring. I care so much for you… I was devastated when you almost died,"

"I saw… I wasn't in my body; my spirit was hovering around my body when I was unconscious"

"Well nevertheless, I love you, and I hope you love me too."

"Yes… Chris, I love you too. You cared so much for me that you almost died saving me. No one else I can think of would ever do that for me. I've loved you since first met you, you've been like an older brother to me, and I always hoped that it would someday be more than that." She said crying, she tried getting up but couldn't.

"No, Setsuka, don't get up, you need your rest, so please, stay down, sleep, we have to go hunt down Zhulak soon, so please just rest, for me…"

"Ok Chris. You know I was kinda wondering when you would tell me you liked me; Patty told me that you liked me"

"Patty told you? She told me that it would be confidential."

"heh, well are you really that sad that she told me?"

"Well no, but still…"

"Excuse me, I have orders to make sure you sleep, so go to bed!" a nurse said walking into the room

"sorry ma'am, we'll go to sleep" Setsuka said, they laid down and started to get to sleep. As the gentle embrace of sleep overcame them, they both drifted blissfully into each other's dreams.

END OF CHAPTER 8 yes, finally we see why the story came in like that, WERENT EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU? No, no I know you weren't. O well, read and review please, this is probably one of my longest chapters ever.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Ch 9 P1: Part 2 of Zhulak and the Scimitar of the Undead.

"Botan! It's been two weeks since Zhulak and Yusuke were seen at the football game, are the others here yet! And please, PLEASE tell me that you have located a pattern in the attacks that Zhulak has been executing!"

"No, sir I can't tell you where Zhulak is! The traces are very erratic, I think I'm his target though; he's been lurking around the bodies he kills… I manage to get the souls out but the threat is there. But I have good news; the others are on their way to Tokyo as we speak.

"YES! Finally some good news, well tell them were to meet Chris and Setsuka and then go brief them on the situation, see if they can think any plans up, we need to take down Yusuke and Zhulak now!"

"Yes sir,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you so much Chris… I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"And I, you Florina... kiss me my love, before she gets back."

"CHRIS! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT… I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! IF ANYONE NEEDS ME, I'LL BE DYING IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE!" Setsuka bawled out, surprised and pained.

"Setsuka! I can explain!"

"NO! YOU EXPLAIN PERFECTLY BY THE HORRENDOUS SLUT YOU HAVE IN YOUR ARMS RIGHT NOW!" she yelled and stormed through the door sobbing.

"CUT! Who was that Ita?"

"My girlfriend… she forgot I was in the play…" Chris said gloomily

"So… she thought… that I was… cheating… with… you? AHAHAAHA! Sorry Chris but you're not my type at all." Florina said

"Yea, I know… I gotta go before she does something extreme, sorry Mrs. Miller, I gotta go."

"I understand Chris, but you'll be here tomorrow right?" The drama teacher asked

"Sure thing." Chris said

"Great. See you then." She replied

_"Great… Setsuka you dunce… you knew I was in the play… damn, I hope you're not too hurt…" _Chris thought as he rushed to Setsuka's house. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Mishiyiru let him in "I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'm sure you can calm her down Chris." She said, particularly fond of the boy her daughter had chosen.

"Thanks Mrs. Mishiyiru, it's just a little misunderstanding…" he replied running up the stairs.

"Setsuka? Setsuka I can explain let me in please." He said at the door, he heard her sobbing her eyes out inside."

"N-n-no! Why don't you go with your new g-g-girlfriend! At least it'll be f-f-funny when you get tired of her like with m-me and just cheat with someone else!" she cried out.

"Listen Setsuka… OW!" he yelped as she chucked her IPod at him which hit him square between the eyes. "Ah. Well I can't say I deserved that…"

"YOU DESERVE TO BE BURIED ALIVE!"

"You know I'm claustrophobi… AH!" he yelled again as she chucked her cell at the exact same spot, hitting right on the money.

"Setsuka please, listen to me… no you don't!" he said as he caught another projectile that would have hit the exact same spot squarely.

"Listen, have you forgotten that I'm in the play!"

"N-no…"

"Did you forget that it's a romance?"

"Y-yes…"

"And did you forget that I'm the leading man, and that somewhere in the romance story there's going to have to be a kiss?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do you understand now?"

"Y-yes… I'm so sorry Chris… I saw you kissing that other girl… and I just lost my head…"

"Yea, well if it makes you feel better, when I have to do it, I think of you."

"You do? I'm sorry Chris, I love you…"

"And I, you Setsuka…" he replied, they got closer, closer… their lips were almost touching when…

"SETSIE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND SETSIE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HAHAAHAAHAAHAH!"

"dammit Hishiriu! I told you not to come barging in my room like that!"

"HAHAAHAHAHAAH! CHRIS AND SETSIE SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Setsuka's little bro yelled taunting them with his nickname for Setsuka.

"MOM! Can you get Hishiriu out of my room, please!"

"HISHIRIU! LEAVE SETSUKA AND CHRIS ALONE! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME DO THE DISHES!"

"AWWW MOOOOOM! DO I GOTTA?"

"YES!"

"Heh…heh…. Umm… so… how did you manage to hit me almost 3 times in the exact same place?" Chris asked trying to make conversation

"I dunno… it just kinda happened… I was so angry that I just… threw it… and, it hit its mark…"

"Do you think you could do it again?" Chris asked

"Maybe… lemme try, one sec gotta get my racket" she said, fishing out a racket from her closet, they both walked outside and went to the brick side of her house.

"Ok let's see…" she said and started hitting the tennis ball against the wall, amazingly she hit it, even though she was 10 feet away from the wall, in the same spot. She ran around for about 5 minutes, and hit it, when she was done, there was but one small circle of dust from the ground.

"Wow, Setsuka that's amazing!" he said

"Yea… I guess you're right…" she replied, amazed at what she had done.

"Chris! Setsuka! I need you two to go to the middle of your school's football field." Said the hand mirror that Botan had given to Setsuka to communicate

"Botan! Hi, ok, we'll be right there." Setsuka said.

"What do you think she wants? Do you think it has anything to do with that Zhulak character?"

"Probably... I mean, it would make sense that Botan would call a conference for something so important. But why in the middle of the football field?"

"I dunno, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Chris replied, they walked back to school. Walked to behind the school and went and sat in the bleachers in front of the football field, which looked the same as usual.

"Ah, Chris, Setsuka, I knew you two would be the first ones here, well just wait a while, the others will be along shortly." Botan said from behind them, making them jump

"Ya know you could give us a warning before you do that." Chris said

"Sorry, well like I said the others will be here shortly, oh I think our first guests are here now." She said pointing to the middle of the field where they saw a strange hole open, and it grew and grew until it was the size of a typical human being, then two people stepped out of it… one of them was short and stubby, a little fat but had a strong look to him, the other was a girl, tall, thin, and blonde.

"Ah Johnny, Lisa, I'm glad you were able to come, here, meet the two detectives I told you about, they stood up against Yusuke and lived. Well… kind of…" Botan said

"Hello, my name's Johnny, Johnny McLaughlin, and this is my fiancé Lisa."

"Pleased to meet you both, my name's Chris and this is my girlfriend Setsuka."

"Hello,"

"Well I can tell you're good, and your feelings are very strong… yes Chris, I am from America."

"Wha? How did you know I was thinking that! Are you?"

"Yes, I have telekinetic powers, they're quite useful actually, I can read minds, move objects, create holes in time and space, stuff like that. Actually made me quite smart…" Johnny explained.

"What about you Lisa? What can you do?" Setsuka asked

"Well, here… let me demonstrate, it's kind of hard to explain, Chris you can shoot energy projectiles correct?"

"Well, yea… but… what do you want me to do? Shoot you? Wouldn't that hurt you?"

"No, just do it, I'll show you what I mean"

"Ok, what element do you want me to throw at you?"

"Any, surprise me"

"Ok, I'm gunna try something I haven't done yet…" Chris said and created a ball of matter, its color fluctuated until it turned pure black, like someone cut a piece of a black hole out and gave it to Chris. "There we go, it took a little more energy but I think I created darkness…"

"ok, now throw it at me, I'm ready for it." Lisa said, she looked as she was bracing herself but other than that Chris could see no change… wait… no… there was a change… she had a faint, but visible aura emanating from her. "ok here goes" Chris said and threw the ball of darkness at her, it hit her and engulfed her for a second or two, but then… she _absorbed_ it… it engulfed her then it wavered and dissipated into her hands. She looked a bit fatigued but satisfied

"See, I absorb energy blasts, so I can redirect them… like this!" she said, shooting the blast back out of her palms in a beam up into the sky, "woah! That's amazing! So wait… did you amplify that or did you just redirect it?" Setsuka asked

"Both! I absorbed it, added a bit of my spirit energy and then redirected it."

"Chris! That was amazing!" Said a voice from the trees near the field.

"Meaghan? What are you doing here?" Chris asked

"We were walking by and… we kinda saw your display and thought that it was more spirit detective stuff…"

"We? Who's we?" Setsuka asked

"That would be Meaghan, Sam, Danny, and Me." said another voice.

"Hi Michelle."

"What! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO INTRUDE ON THIS, GUYS! This is dangerous stuff! Leave now while you can!" Botan yelled angry and upset.

"Sorry we couldn't resist" Sam said in what sounded like a mock apologetic voice.

"Well I see you stumbled upon the enchanting powers of darkness…" said a voice from behind the bleachers

"Aha, Hiei I see you're finally here," said another voice that seemed to come from the air itself

"Hello Kurama, I haven't seen you in ages." Hiei said, walking out of the shadows

"You too Hiei, how are you?" Kurama said, appearing from the leaves carried on a gust of wind, Patricia on his arm.

"OMYGOSH! Setsuka! How are you?"

"PATTY! I'm good! How are you?"

"Well yesterday…."

"Oh no… she's starting the hair salon story again…" Kurama said looking at the two girls. "Just like twelve year olds I swear…"

"Hey Chris, you mind introducing us?" Meaghan asked

"Yea, one sec… Setsuka! You wanna help me introduce these guys?"

"Sure, ok. Everyone! We're going to have to work together I think, so we're going to have to know each other, some of us know each other, some of us don't, so lets all introduce ourselves." She yelled in a commanding tone of voice.

"Ok I'll go first, my name is Kurama, and I'm a spirit fox,"

"My name is Patricia, Call me Patty or I'll kill you, I'm Kurama's wife and I'm half spirit fox!"

"Call me Hiei,"

"Name's Chris, I control the elements."

"Setsuka's the name! Chris's girlfriend and I play tennis.

"Johnny McLaughlin, I'm telekinetic."

"Lisa, fiancée of Johnny, I'm mainly defensive."

"Everyone knows me! I'm Botan! I'm the Grim Reaper!"

"My name's Michelle, umm…. I like to dance."

"I'm Sam, I love dragons."

"I'm Meaghan, I love Cats (the musical)

"Umm... I'm… I'm Danny… I'm… Meaghan's…. boyfriend…"

"What's wrong Danny?"

"It's just… I… Meaghan… I really like you… I really do, but… I can't take this… this isn't going to work out." Danny said

"wh…what? Are… are you breaking up with… me?" Meaghan asked, she sounded as if her heart had just been torn apart

"I'm sorry; if you are going to keep hanging out with… these… these…. FREAKS! THERE I SAID IT!" he yelled

"What! They are my friends!"

"Meaghan… That boy… HE JUST SHOT A BOLT OF DARKNESS OUT OF HIS HANDS! I'm sorry Meaghan but they're freaks."

"Danny! They're my friends and that should be enough for you!"

"No, no, I can't… we can still go out if you forsake those…"

"DON'T SAY IT! JUST… JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled running into the woods, sobbing.

"How dare you hurt that poor girl… I should burn you alive right now…" Chris said shaking…

"Get away from me!" Danny yelled scared running away from the group.

"What a horrible little boy… I hate people like that… hating us just because we're different… hey Hiei where are you going?" patty asked

"I'm going to find the girl… her name is Meaghan correct?" he asked emotionlessly

"Yea… good luck." Sam said trailing off.

"Ok, so should we wait for him to get back or should we just discuss what we're here to discuss…?" Michelle asked

"_You_, are going to sit over there and listen, _we_ are going to figure out a way to kill Zhulak and Yusuke." Botan replied smartly.

"Aww… your no fun ya know?" Michelle said downhearted.

"Ok so does anyone have a plan?"

"I think so… lets see… first we…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why would he do this? He was so nice… he was perfect… I don't believe him… I'm so confused! What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think…? I… just don't know anymore…"_ Meaghan thought while sobbing on a stump in a hollow in the woods.

"Excuse me…"

"W…w… who's there…? Oh… its you… you're Hiei right?"

"Yes… I… I'm sorry for… what he did to you…"

"I…it's not your fault…" _"He looks so… handsome in the moonlight… but… he's a demon! I'm just a human… why would he like me? I'm just… a girl…"_ she thought

"But still, what he said was because of us… if we were not there, you would still be together" _"what is this odd feeling… why do I insist on consoling her…?"_

"I…I'm actually kind of happy we broke up now… if this had happened when we were closer… I would have been crushed… now I'm only sad that he insulted my friends…"

"I'm still sorry for you Meaghan… may I call you that?"

"Yes… Meagan's… okay…" she said sadly… he walked over to the stump and sat down next to her. They sat in silence until Meaghan burst out crying.

"I…I…I'm s…sorry I… just… l…loved him… so much…"

_"Is that what this feeling is? Is it love? Well even if it is… I doubt she would love me back… she seems so sad after that boy broke up with her…"_

"I… want to help more Meaghan… but… I can't think of anything to say that would help you"

"T…t…thank….s" she said, breaking up again, she broke out sobbing and grasped Hiei, hugging him around the waist and crying into his chest. Hiei didn't know what to do so he just silently hugged her rubbing her back.

"I…I…I'm…s…sorry...H...Hiei…I…don't…mean…t…to…be…s…s…so forward…"

"It's ok Meaghan… let it all out… the best way to get rid of your sadness is to just let it out." He said trying to console her. He looked into her deep tear-ridden green eyes; she looked into his piercing red ones…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so we have a plan, now all we need is Hiei, and we can work it out. First of all, Patty, you will use your cloaking abilities to disguise you as an undead zombie and infiltrate Zhulak's lair and try to find the scimitar and steal it and take down the forcefield that Zhulak is sure to have around his inner sanctum, or at least try taking out a few zombies if you can." Botan started,

"No problem, thieving is second nature to me"

"Ok, good, now while she is doing that, Kurama will transform into Yoko-Kurama and storm in, maybe the ruckus will make it easier for Patty to infiltrate the lair."

"A suicide mission eh? Just the way I like it."

"Ok, so while Patty and Kurama are at work with their army, Johnny I want you to teleport all the rest of us into Zhulak's inner sanctum when Patty disarms the field, can you handle teleporting six people?"

"never tried it but I'm sure it wont be a problem."

"good, now, when we're in Zhulak's sanctum it starts to get tricky, he no doubt has Yusuke as his guard, so we're going to have to take down him first before we tackle Zhulak… anyone have any ideas how to kill Yusuke?"

"Well… why not storm him all at once?" Sam said

"Not a bad idea, but YOU TWO NEED TO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Botan yelled

"Well he's a zombie right? So zombies are vulnerable to fire right? That's always what I learned… fire or explosions… neither of which we have in great surplus…" Patty said,

"I can conjure fire… but only enough for a small blast… I could never engulf him in flames… not yet…" Chris said.

"Let's not forget, that Hiei has the Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Kurama said

"Yea… but that's not true fire…"

"Well, fire… that's a good strategy, wait I've got it! Lisa, you amplify blasts right? So Chris will intentionally throw fire blasts at you, you take them amplify them and shoot them at Yusuke!" Setsuka said thrilled by her brilliance.

"Nice idea Setsuka! Can you handle that Lisa?"

"Yea, easy."

"Good, ok so we have a plan, anyone got some dynamite on them?" Botan asked

"No…"

"Nope"

"Not on me"

"I have a grenade!"

"Really?"

"Yea but its been drilled"

"… THEN WHY ARE YOU SAYING IT?"

"Ok it looks like we're up a river without some dynamite…" Botan said

"What did we miss?" came a voice from the woods

"Ah Hiei you're back, did you find Meaghan?" Kurama asked

"Yes," he said simply as he walked into the field with Meaghan on his arm still tearing a little.

"I…I'm sorry guys… for what Danny said…" Meaghan said, sniffingj.

"It's ok Meaghan, I actually feel sorrier for you… he was your boyfriend and he left you because of us… I'm sorry…" Chris said

"It's okay… he… just… was a little overwhelmed…" Meaghan said

"Are you going to try to get him back Meaghan?" Setsuka asked

"No… I don't think we're right for each other…" Meaghan replied

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked

"I'll find someone…" she said slyly.

"Ok... well now that you're here Hiei, we can start on our mission, we'll fill you in on the way Hiei. Sam, Michelle, and Meaghan… STAY HERE! We're going into the spirit world… its very dangerous and since you cannot defend yourselves we would have to… which is not good. Johnny we're ready, come on, let's get to Zhulak's domain." Botan said

"Right." Johnny said and quickly created a large portal "ok let's go, everyone through except you three," he said quickly knowing what they were thinking.

"aww!" they moaned together. They watched everyone walk through the portal, and then it started to waiver. "Do you think we should?" Michelle asked

"No, but we're going to anyway aren't we?" Sam said

"Yup. Looks like it." Meaghan finished and they jumped through the portal which swiftly closed up behind them.

END OF PART ONE! It's a really long chapter so I'm going to have it in parts, enjoy R&R plz!


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

Ch 9 Pt 2. Zhulak and the Scimitar of the Undead. Okay, another long chapter, sorry about this, I wanted to finish it up. Read and review, it's pretty good if I say so myself.

--

"Master…"

"Yes slave… I know… let's sit back and watch what they're up to…"

--

"Whoa… I don't really think I like teleporting…" Chris said on the other side when they were in Zhulak's domain.

"You get used to it… I'm sensing no brainwave patterns inside… looks like we hit the right spot"

"It's really creepy here," Setsuka said gripping Chris's sleeve looking around. They were in a forest but it was not a normal forest… it seemed unusually misty, it was daytime yet no birds or animals made a noise. Only the wind rustled the leaves… the forest seemed as if it was encroaching on them, it seemed to whisper to them… telling them to lose themselves in it forever…

"We cannot stay here longer… the forest is alive, it's trying to consume our spirits." Kurama said hastily, leading the way away from the forest's edge, and to a mysterious building.

"Ok, Patty and Kurama you're up, let's see what you can do." Botan said.

"Right." They said together, they both stood together in stance… both meditating hard, Kurama glowed white and his aura consumed him, whereas Patty glowed bright blue hers doing the same. Their forms flickered until their auras subsided. Kurama had turned into a half-fox half-human form, Yoko-Kurama; his hair was radiant silver white, his human ears had been replaced with fox ears, his eyes went from gentle green to fierce golden red.

"OH KURAMA YOU'RE SO SEXY LIKE THAT! You should stay in that form all the time!" Patty squealed after she had transformed herself into a decaying corpse.

"You know that I'm still getting the hang of this new body, I can't hold Yoko for more than a couple hours." Kurama explained

"I know honey but you're so SEXY LIKE THIS!" she exclaimed

"Ok, now that we have that down… Patty, you go in, Johnny will be in constant contact with you, tell him your situation, same with you Kurama, after Patty infiltrates the base, I want you to raise a ruckus inside, causing a distraction while Patty disarms the energy field." Botan explained. "Everyone else, come with me, we'll stake out until Patty and Kurama are done.

--

"Wow, this forest is weird… there's not an animal in sight." Sam said leading the three through the forest towards where the others were.

"Do you hear that? Is it just me or is anyone else hearing weird voices?" Michelle asked slightly alarmed.

"Ok… I'm getting a little anxious… I want to get out now!" Meaghan said anxiously, she started running away from the forest,

"Hey wait up!" Michelle and Sam said in unison, the three ran through the mysterious forest. They came across the clearing and Meaghan ran up and grasped onto Hiei's arm.

"It's really scary in there!" she whimpered.

"Talking to you three… is like talking to a brick wall isn't it? Does anything get through those thick skulls? ANYTHING AT ALL? Did I not just say fifteen minutes ago that we were going into the spirit world and it would be DANGEROUS? WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN! I'M SERIOUS WHEN I SAY IT'S DANGEROUS! UGH! You three are going to cause me to have a heart attack… oh well... since you're here now you have to come along." Botan said giving up on them.

"As long as it's away from there I'm happy," Michelle said, pointing at the still looming forest.

"Ok I changed my mind." Michelle said when they had gotten into the base… they were on a catwalk above a large room, below them were hoards and hoards of undead slaves, the stench was overwhelming. Patty was one of them Johnny informed them, and Kurama was in position to start attacking, Botan gave him the go ahead and a large explosion destroyed a wall of the building. A large plantlike creature erupted from outside, its unholy screech tearing at their eardrums. At the base of the creature Chris could clearly make out Kurama, who seemed to be directing the plant. The zombies immediately started hoarding towards the plant who in turn started batting the zombies away with it's massive leaves.

"Okay, Patty's in," Johnny informed the group quietly,

"She is? Ok good, has she disarmed the field?" Botan asked

"No, not yet… she's going for it but there's some resistance, oh great, her cover's blown" he said. Almost immediately the zombie hoard shifted its focus, they limped over into another room completely ignoring the huge plant. Kurama dismissed the plant which quickly withered, he ran with superhuman speed to the other room with his whip drawn.

"come on!" Setsuka said anxiously running across the catwalk into the next room. When the group was in the next room they watched in horror as two figures were being closed in on by hundreds and hundreds of decaying corpses. One of the figures stepped back as the other threw their rose at the group. The rose swiftly separated making thousands of rose petals blow around, the zombies tried advancing but the ones who did were swiftly cut to ribbons.

"Kurama's using petals and thorns, they won't be able to get any closer for now… Johnny, tell Patty to get going on that field." Hiei said

"Right… ok she says that it's down… let's get going everyone, into the portal." They jumped through the portal into the inner sanctum.

--

"uughah…" Patty said trying to fit in_ "damn this is hard, I forgot how hard it is to cloak Kurama's scent on me… and his mark too, and I hope I can keep it up…"_

KABOOM! _"Oh it looks like Kurama's plant is here. Good it's taking their attention, now to find that barrier projector…"_ she lumbered past a couple of zombies when her nose caught their scent, it was so putrid she almost lost control of her transformation _"OH MY GOD THAT'S FOUL! How could dead humans cause such a stench!"_ She almost gave up and got her whip out, but she gazed up and saw the others crouched on the catwalk _"what I do for the good of humankind… hmm… it should be up here somewhere."_ She walked past a few more zombies when she spotted a faint glow. _"Aha! There it is!"_ she dashed as well as she could for the form she was currently in to the small orb that emanated with the energy sign of the field. _"oh no… there are protective spells around it… damn I cant do this without leaving my form… maybe…"_ she quickly looked back… _"it looks like Kurama still has them under control… maybe I can shift out and in quickly… well it's worth a shot…"_ she let go of her transformation, her form changed from that of a decaying corpse to a nineteen year old girl. _"ah much better. And it looks like no one noticed… now lets see… oh I can bypass this easily………… Done… Johnny I'm done! Get the others into the sanctum"_ she thought, sending a message to Johnny who was up on the catwalk. _"right, I'll teleport the others; Botan says that she wants you to kill the zombie army okay?" _His voice rang in her head

"_Right… ok... right"_ she thought as she heard her instructions. She cloaked herself again and started lumbering back towards Kurama, but… the zombies just turned on her and started advancing. _"Oh… SHIT! I forgot to cloak my mark!"_ she thought in horror as the zombies started staring at a small silver fox in the middle of a rose appeared on her collarbone… "KURAMA!" she yelled. He dashed as fast as he could to her aid. "Kurama I'm so glad you're here, try using petals and thorns!" Patty said ditching her disguise and pulling off her earrings, which swiftly turned into a longsword.

"Okay," he said simply as he unleashed the attack

"Honey, this might be it, this might be our last hurrah." Kurama said exhausted after his attack had cut down about a hundred zombies.

"Don't say that, we're going to get out of this. I promise. I've got an idea, summon a demon plant, I'll help fortify it." Patty replied

"YAAAH!"

--

"Welcome… I've been expecting you…"

"Zhulak! You're under arrest!" Chris said boldly to the small figure on the makeshift throne.

"No, you see, I don't think my friend would like that…." He said mischievously pointing a gnarled finger at the still figure next to him. "Show him what we do to party crashers slave…"

"Yes master…" said the macabre figure, his palm already glowing.

"Watch it!" Botan yelled. Lisa jumped in front of the blast bracing herself. She took it in, recoiled a bit, then threw it back full force at Yusuke,

"Ooh that's gunna do some damage!" Chris said as he watched it close in on Yusuke. And it seemed it would until Yusuke effortlessly hit it away, the blast flying straight up and breaking clear through the ceiling.

"Good lord… he just batted it away…" Lisa panted after the blast had been redirected "and that took up so much of my energy…"

"Stick to the plan! Lisa, Chris you're up!"

"Right!" Chris said charging up a blast of fire, he threw it at Lisa who absorbed it with much more ease than Yusuke's blast. She stood a second or two, and then unleashed a devastating blast of fire at the waiting corpse.

"That has to do it..." Botan said quietly to no one in particular

Yusuke threw up a barrier quickly which threw the flames to the sides, "you underestimate me…" he said in his lifeless tone of voice. It had failed… but not completely useless…

"Is it? Yes it is! Guys! His hands are singed. It looks like the heat from the fire started melting his already decaying skin." Johnny said

"Eww… that's really gross…" Meaghan said disgusted

"Yea… but its effective." Sam said a little less repulsed

"Hahaha… you don't think I would let my slave take all the fun did you? COME MY MINIONS!"

"More zombies? Easy!" Setsuka said

"No, not zombies…" Botan said horrified as she pointed to the looming figures that appeared behind Zhulak. Two hulking figures bathed in eternal flame rushed the group… along with Yusuke they were a devastating team, the team did what they could but were scattered by the demons' attacks and Yusuke's rei gun.

"Take THIS!" Johnny yelled as a portal sucked one of the hulking figures in, banishing it to another realm to wander endlessly evermore.

"Well you found one effective way to get rid of these menaces." Setsuka said smashing a tennis ball at the other demon's eye blinding it. While it flailed around clenching its face, Hiei stabbed it with his sword, ending its life.

"There! We took care of your bodyguards! Now come quietly!" Johnny said

"Come now, you think the party is over? Au contraire my friends… it hasn't even begun…" Zhulak croaked out pointing behind him, where at least another two dozen demons stood, grinning menacingly at the group.

"Good…lord… we're gunna need a bigger gun…" Chris said in disbelief

"Allow me to provide for that for you..." Hiei said pushing everyone else back

"Is it? It is… Hiei is using the legendary Dragon of the Darkness Flame…" Lisa murmured

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame? So it's a dragon made of fire and darkness?" Sam asked

"Yes… but Hiei doesn't create it, it's a living demon, Hiei just summons it…" Lisa replied

"Cool…" she replied awestruck as Hiei charged up and unleashed a huge black dragon it coiled around on Hiei's command, striking the various demons killing them instantly when it started turning on Yusuke, but suddenly it roared. Its eyes burned with anger and it turned on its commander, it roared again and rushed at the group.

"What? No! Attack him!" Hiei yelled and pointed at Yusuke.

"Didn't you get time to learn how to control that dragon Hiei!" Botan asked while ducking from the dragon's sharp claws.

"Yes! I did but something must have angered him… I cannot control the dragon if it's angry or upset."

"Sorry, that was me, I was curious as to how its thought patterns occurred." Johnny said apologetically.

"YOU FOOL! I can't control it now! It could kill all of us!" Hiei yelled

"I…" Johnny started but the dragon blindsided him.

"AIIEEE!" Meaghan screamed as the dragon caught her full force, pierced her through and continued to rampage...

"! YOU WORTHLESS, BUMBLING, IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?" Hiei roared at Johnny "Meaghan… if he hadn't done that… you would still be alright…"

"Sam what are you doing?" Botan asked

"Trust me…" she said in a dazed sort of way.

"Calm down now… calm down… that's it…" she cooed to the dragon who calmed down and snorted happily as she stroked it's nose.

"Sam… did you just do what I think you did?" Michelle asked awestruck

"I think so; she seems to have a bond with it…" Lisa said

"No, not just it, all dragons, ever since I was little, I felt a connection to them."

"Ok well that solves one problem what about Meaghan?" Setsuka asked concernedly

"Meaghan… I… I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you… I failed you… all I can give is my sorrow…" Hiei told the almost lifeless body he held.

"Hiei, it's not your fault… just know… I love you... and this… is in my mind… the best way to die…" she said happily "just… please…leave me with a gift before I go on…"

"Of course…" he said sadly getting closer, their lips touched gently and the two felt nothing but bliss.

"Awww… how touching… unfortunately I must cause this moment to end. SLAVE! Enough fooling around kill them." Zhulak said coldly.

"Yes master."

"NO! You won't cause them more distress! I won't let you!" Setsuka said, blocking Hiei and Meaghan from Yusuke

"We won't let you." Chris said standing by her side

"Us too," said Johnny and Lisa also blocking Hiei and Meaghan.

"Mmhmm" said Michelle, Sam, and Botan.

"Friendship is worth nothing…" Yusuke said blankly as he shot a charge right at them, Lisa jumped in front of everyone and braced for the blow, she took it but was injured in the process.

"Agh! That hurt!"

"You don't know pain until you've died…" Yusuke said throwing numerous blasts at Lisa who absorbed them but became increasingly fatigued and pained.

"I… I can't hold this up any longer… I'm sorry but… I'm spent…" Lisa said collapsing on the ground.

"Goood… now slave FINISH HER!"

"Yes…" Yusuke charged up a strong spirit blast and fired it at Lisa who was still unconscious, and it closed in on her and… Suddenly a large blast of flame came from nowhere and deflected the blast.

"I… won't let… you hurt… my friends…" a voice said angrily from behind the wall.

"Meaghan!" Chris gasped "how did you… but… I can't even do that!"

"Stay away from them you horrible little creature!" she yelled at Yusuke and Zhulak, flame shooting from her palms, Yusuke blocked them but with difficulty, the heat eating away at his already putrefying flesh

"It works but… it's taking too long… it'll be long after Meaghan is dead of fatigue that this will start to really affect him, we need to amplify this tenfold somehow…" Botan said

"Wait… I've got an idea…" Michelle said

"GREAT PLAN MICHELLE! Everyone! Come here! We have a plan! Hiei, you're the strongest here currently, keep Yusuke busy!"

"My pleasure, I've been waiting for that rematch for a long, long time..." he said cracking his knuckles. He ran in for some hand to hand combat with Yusuke, keeping him from using spirit energy.

"… Okay so does everyone have that?"

"Yea." Everyone said. Then got into position, Chris and Meaghan both made as much fire as they could; Johnny manipulated the fire into a small sphere, condensing it as much as he could. While Meaghan and Chris kept adding fire, the now awake Lisa, took as much of the fire she could and amplified it as best as she could which resulted in her fainting again. Johnny continued condensing the ball until it was the size of a ping-pong ball. Setsuka took the ball and bounced it on her enforced racket, looking for the right moment, Hiei jumped away and Setsuka smashed the ball of fire as hard as she could at Yusuke's chest. He tried to repel it but he did it one second too late. The ball hit true, in the center of his chest, the flame unleashing on Yusuke engulfing him in spiritually enforced fire, before he completely disintegrated, he uttered one word to the opposition,

"Thanks…" he said, smiled then reduced to ash, slightly smoldering.

"Anytime Urameshi…" Hiei said quietly "now, what to do with you…" he said turning to Zhulak.

"You may kill me, but my army will devour you before you can get out!'

"No, we have better plans for you…"Botan said with a grin. She summoned her paddle, encased Zhulak in a small cell, grabbed the Scimitar from his hands and started to fly away but left this message "I trust you can take care of the zombies and get away from here alive? Good, now then…" she then flew away into the spirit world.

"I wonder how Patty and Kurama are doing…" Chris said

"I don't know but we better get over there!" Setsuka said running out of the room, everyone following her.

--

"I…I can't hold it anymore… Patty…Patricia… the days I spent with you… were the happiest in my life…" Kurama said, after losing his transformation and the plant that had been protecting them.

"Kurama, don't say that, we'll get through… somehow…"

BOOM! "wha!" Patty said stunned as the wall behind her exploded.

"Hmm… glad we got here in time…" Hiei said calmly

"Patty! Kurama! Are you okay? Here let me heal you!" Setsuka said in concern, rushing over and tending to their wounds.

"Hmm… normal zombies… should be a lot easier to kill, anyone up for some target practice?" Chris asked, his palm already flaming

"Oh yea… this is gonna be fun…" Johnny said, cracking his knuckles. Each of them chose their weapon of choice and started attacking, except for Patty, Lisa, Kurama, Sam, Michelle and Setsuka who was healing the three injured. Left and right zombies died, from all sorts of attacks, Chris started fire, thunder, ice, and his newly found darkness, Meaghan used her flames, Hiei used his Jagan eye, his swiftness and his powers over darkness and Johnny used telekinesis and his banishment . But no matter how many they killed the zombies never ceased advancing, two taking the place of the one that was just killed. They carried on for what seemed like hours, when finally there was one left.

"Okay, one left, who gets the honor?" Chris asked slightly exhausted.

"Meaghan?" Hiei asked

"No Hiei, you do it." She replied

"How about all at once?" Chris asked.

"Yea… that'll work" Meaghan said. And so they all struck the zombie at once, electricity, flame, mind power, and darkness, tearing the corpse asunder,

"Ah… finally, it's over… lets get home… I wanna go to bed…" Setsuka said, exhausted from the day of work.

"Okay, everyone through the portal… let's go home…" Johnny said leading the way to the deserted stadium.

"Ah… that's much better… Meaghan said, lying on the grass "I thought I was dead for a second there…"

"Speaking of which, how did you survive?"

"I can explain I think, Hiei you see is a fire demon, and Meaghan always had the spirit locked in, I think when Hiei and Meaghan kissed, it unlocked the flames that roared in her soul, so in short, the kiss saved her life. I also think that she can only use fire but use it very adeptly, unlike Chris who can control different elements at a lesser power," Johnny explained.

"Nice… I didn't know a kiss could be that powerful," Chris said

"A kiss can mean the entire world to someone who you share it with…" Patty said, looking at Kurama who smiled in turn.

"Yes I suppose it can," Setsuka said also looking at her loved one.

" So, I see you also have a connection with dragons… I can teach you to summon one… not one as powerful as mine though," Hiei said to Sam

"Yea! That would be great!" she replied happily

"Aww that's no fun… I don't have anything special I can do…" Michelle said sadly.

"Maybe you do, you just haven't found it yet…" Chris said

"It still sucks," she pouted.

"Well, we have to get going, we have a long flight tomorrow, come on Kurama, lets go" Patty said,

"We should go as well, Lisa, are you well enough to travel?" Johnny asked Lisa, who in turn nodded.

"Come on Michelle, we'll walk you home," Chris said "Meaghan you want to come too?"

"No, I think I want to stay here for a while." Meaghan replied

"I thought you might, come on Michelle" Chris said

"Yea okay…" Michelle said still pouting.

"I'm sorry too Meaghan, but I have business I must attend to, I'll come over to visit you tomorrow." Hiei said apologetically

"Okay, I'll be fine, if anyone tries anything, ill burn them to a crisp." She said simply

"okay, goodbye Meaghan, I… I… love you…" he strained out

"I love you too Hiei" she replied. As he disappeared, leaving her sitting in the center of the football field.

_"Yes… I do love him… but… I can't stop thinking about Danny… why can't I get him out of my head! It's so frustrating!"_ she thought, so deeply in fact that she didn't hear someone walk up to her. She looked up as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Danny! What are you doing here?"

"I… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for what I said before, I… just don't understand what they can do, and so I got a little afraid… I realized though how much I value you Meaghan… I figured you went to wherever those… people… went to fight that demon thing. So I waited here for you…" he said

"You waited! We must have been gone for three or four hours!"

"Actually it was four and a half… but that's besides the point, I love you Meaghan, and I can't stand to lose you, so please… please… disassociate yourself from them, and come back to me…"

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't care what my friends were like, and me too… I discovered something while I was there, look" she said as she conjured fire. "do you still love me?"

"AH! Y…yes I still… do… but… if you were to stop that … we could probably ignore your problem…"

"No Danny you just don't see… this isn't a problem, this is a gift, a gift from God, you don't understand… you need to work on your prejudice, until you have that under control… we cant be friends anymore. I'm sorry Danny but I need to get going." And with that, she walked away from the still figure and into the night.


End file.
